


BBS One-Shots

by milkbag_03



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smut, also, kinks????, short ficlets from some of my other stories, there's a lot of fucking ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 31,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbag_03/pseuds/milkbag_03
Summary: Basically what the title says lmao.Requests :Open: [ ✓ ]Closed: [  ]





	1. Introduction / Requests

Rules for requesting:

-No OC x BBS Member  
-No x Reader  
-No M-Preg  
-No Rape Prompts  
-Do not, and I mean it, DO NOT bash anyone else's favourite ship and/or ship they are requesting. It is extremely rude and a very childish thing to do.

 

*****Please take into consideration that I can decline a request that either doesn't make sense or is a ship I don't personally find appealing. Sometimes even because I don't know those YouTubers very well/don't watch them often**

Things I will/might write:  
· Mature Content  
· Prompts  
· Rare Pairs !!  
· AUs

 

 

This could be about any of the boys and/or their girlfriends/wives. There is no hate towards any of the girls, they are precious ladies who deserve more love than they get.

I'm cool with any ships, sure I have my favourites but I will never hate on one unless it's something like pedophilia or incest. That's just a straight no and a fuck off.

Also, the few things I am uncomfortable with writing are top! Evan and top! Tyler. I personally don't see them as tops, but that's just my opinion. If you like them as bottom too, awesome. You see them as tops? That's awesome too. I won't hate or bash you in, but I personally won't write them like such on here. Well, depends on what ships they are put in.

I guess that's pretty much it?? Idk, so ima just leave it there. Please do leave your requests in the comments, and have a nice day/night!


	2. DaithideWildcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im horrible at titles so excuse me if there are only ship names lmao,,

The warm summer air blew onto his face as he rested his arm on the car door, dark sunglasses resting on his face. Besides him, the dark haired Irishman drove down the nearly empty freeway alongside the beach, waves crashing gently against the rocks and creating a comforting sound. The bright sun shone brightly above them as Tyler glanced over at David, blue eyes sweeping over his features. Sweat trickled down the side of his face as brown eyes looked ahead, posture relaxed and in no hurry. He couldn’t help but smile as he sighed contently.

 

God he was deep in love.

 

He started zoning out, but was pulled back into reality when David’s hand rested on his knee. He once again looked over at the male as he slowed down the car once in the parking lot, looking at him with curiosity.

 

“You okay there, Tyler? This heat isn’t getting to you, is it?”

 

“You should be the one worrying about the sun, you pale motherfucker.”

 

David cracked a grin as he rolled up the windows of the car and got out, stretching his long limbs with a groan. Tyler did the same and sighed, shutting the door and opening the trunk instead, taking out the picnic basket alongside their towels. David helped him by taking out the beach bag laying besides the umbrella, shutting the trunk and walking alongside Tyler towards the sand. A few feet away a man with tan skin, black hair and red with white outline swimming trunks laid under the shade, turning to their direction once he heard David whistle to get his attention. He smiled softly and got up, yelling out the other males playing in the water.

 

“Guys, look who decided to pop on in! You guys have your things, right?”

 

“Yeah, we do. Where do you want us to set up, Evan?”

 

“Uh. . you can put your things down right here next to mine. Just hurry up, you guys are late as shit.”

 

Tyler flicked him off playfully, before putting the basket down and laying down their towels. As he turned around, he saw David take off his shirt and throw it on the sand. Grabbing the umbrella, he fixed it up before turning to the blue-eyed one. Tyler felt his face heat up, but he hoped it simply looked like overheating and not like he was blushing like a teenage girl over her crush. David grinned and motioned him towards the water.

 

“You ready, you fucking pig?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, David.”

 

He snickered as he pulled him towards the rest of their friends, staring at the water once close to it. Before he knew it, Tyler had pushed him into the freezing ocean, causing him to quickly try and get up while coughing out the salty taste. He glared at the other as he snickered, and quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him in. Tyler screamed as he came in contact with the water and quickly splashed water on him as Jonathan’s loud laughter rang in their ears.

 

“Oh, you are  _ dead _ , David Nagle!” 

 

With that, a mini water war broke out between them. On Tyler's side was Evan, Brian, Lui and Marcel, while David had Jonathan, Brock, Scotty and Craig. They screamed like little girls and laughed happily, getting out once in a while to play beach volleyball and take a break before heading back to the blue waves.

 

Soon, the sun was gone and the sky turned dark, replacing fluffy clouds with sparkling stars. Around them, people lit bonfires and roasted marshmallows, laughter flowing through the hot air as a soft chatter filled their ears. Suddenly, the sky was filled with bright colours and loud cracks as a firework display started up. Kids laughed and squealed, while others sat close to friends or loved ones to enjoy the show.

 

Tyler stood besides everyone else, arms crossed comfortably upon his chest while looking up at the sky with bright blue eyes. Soon, another body joined him as well, tall and giving off a warm aura that made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

 

“They're really pretty aren't they?”

 

“Yeah, they are. .”

 

Tyler let out his breath in a sigh, letting his arm dangle to his side as his hand brushed against David's. Before he knew it, the Irishman wrapped his fingers around his wrist and pulled him close. Their faces were inches apart, while Tyler could practically feel the heat radiating off of David. Brown eyes searched the other's blue ones for any sign of discomfort, and when he found none, he leaned in close while strong hands gripped the other's hips. 

 

“I fockin’ love ya, Tyler Wine.”

 

Tyler wasn't able to respond before David's lips were against his own, soft and comforting. He smiled as his eyes closed and a warmness made itself up to his face, hands coming up to gently cup David's cheeks and pull him just a bit closer. 

 

The world around them seem to freeze as they simply focused on themselves, parting only when their lungs screamed at them for air. Tyler breathed softly as he blinked once, twice, and suddenly, his face was buried in the crook of the other's neck, blushing furiously as David caressed his hips with his thumbs.

 

“You stupid Irishman. . I. . I love you too. I really fucking do.”

 

“This is super heartwarming but jesus christ get a fucking room you two.”

 

David rubbed the back of his neck embarrassingly as Tyler glared at Brian, who held his hands up in defense.

 

“Hey, you know it's true.”

 

“At least I'll get more dick than you'll ever get pussy.”

 

Brian faked his offendment as their friends snickered at Tyler's remark, before going back to enjoying the show. David couldn't help the laughter that he huffed out as hr placed a kiss to the others cheek.

 

“You really are something, aren’t ya?"


	3. SunniLadd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy sunniladd request comin' right up
> 
> sorry if this sucks, i've been feelin real shitty recently and porbs need more sleep than I get lmao

“Craig. . Craiigggg. . !”

 

“Five more minutes. .”

 

Samantha pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, sitting cross legged besides him on their messy bed. When she heard him start to once again snore, she huffed childishly and instead got up, heading to their small but pretty bathroom in the rented beach house. Taking her glasses off, she placed them on the marble counter of the sink, turning on the shower and letting it warm up. She stepped in after discarding her pajamas and relaxed under the water, closing her eyes and moving her hair back. As she started to shampoo her hair, gentle arms wrapped around her waist, mumbling sleepily as Craig yawned and placed his chin on her soapy shoulder. She wiped the soap from her eyes and stared at him from her peripherals with a small grin as she turned a bit to kiss his cheek.

 

“Couldn’t you have waited until I got out?”

 

“Nope.”

 

He grinned sleepily and pulled away, getting the shampoo himself and rubbing into the mess he called hair. Yeah, most would take advantage of being naked in the shower with their significant other, but for them, they found no such lust while showering, especially early in the morning. Once she washed out the soap from her hair and washed her body as well, she grinned sneakily and slowly turned the hot water to cold. Craig screeched as the icy cold hit his back, causing him to jump and nearly slip. Sammi giggled and quickly slipped out, laughing harder when Craig screamed after her.

 

Quickly, she wrapped herself in a bathrobe and moved to the bedroom, still laughing as he tried to chase after her. Craig glared as Sammi tried to play it innocently, shrugging and looking away. The British man ended up smiling as well, laughing alongside her as he went over to her and hugged her tightly. Sammi smiled and hugged him back, kissing his lips gently as he messed with her messy ombre hair.

 

“Hey, hun?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Wanna prank everybody else?”

 

Craig stared at her with a raised brow with a mischievous look as he smirked.

 

“Ya know, great minds think alike.”

* * *

 

“Good morning, Sammi! Good morning Craig!”

 

“Morning Simone. Why are you up so early?”

 

“Just trying to make some breakfast for everyone before they wake up. You guys?”

 

“Oh, nothing much.”

 

Simone raised a brow at the couple as they had grins on their faces, but asked nothing. She entered the kitchen and started taking things out to start cooking. However, as soon as she opened the fridge, she let out a small squeak and afterward a snort.

 

There were googly eyes stuck on all the food and containers inside.

 

She turned to look at them with a bemused look as they ran off to god knows where laughing as they headed to Marcel’s room. Carefully, Craig tiptoed her way inside and taped an airhorn underneath his chair while he slept, holding back a chuckle as he hurried out. He high fived his girl and hurried off to their next victim, keeping close attention for the sound of the air horn.

 

A few doors over was Scott’s and Chrissy’s room, who were both too busy showering and singing horribly at the top of their lungs to hear them come in. Working quickly, Craig found one of Scotty’s hoodies and with Sammi’s help, taped it up to the wall at the farthest corner of the room, grabbing some of his jeans and doing the same to make it seem like there was someone standing there. As soon as the water shut off, they hurried out and gently closed the door, waiting outside to hear their reaction. A few seconds later, a high-pitched scream and a cracky one resonated through the room as they snorted and quickly left, in time to hear Marcel’s very manly scream at the sound of the horn.

 

Anthony and Melina both stepped out of their room looked confused as hell as Craig and Sammi were on the ground, holding their stomachs as their laughter floated through the hallway. Craig wrapped his arms around Sammi and held her close as he stared at her face while she laughed, smiling happily as she looked at him with shimmering eyes. Caressing her cheek with his thumb, he picked her up quickly and ran to the living room with her in his arm. He plopped down on the couch as she squeaked cutely, causing his heart to flutter with love.

 

“Hey, Sammi?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you. So so much, you beautiful nerd.”

 

“I love you too, my love.”


	4. H2OVanoss (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry if this sucks i kinda just finished it without putting effort into it,,,,

“Are you completely sure, Evy?”

 

“Jonathan, for the sixth time, yes I am sure! Please, just this once. If you don’t feel comfortable, we’ll stop and I won’t ever ask you again,”

 

“It’s not that, I’m just scared of hurting you.”

 

Evan felt his heart flutter as he smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, placing his forehead against the other’s and still smiling softly. Blue eyes stared worriedly at Evan’s as he leaned in and kissed him slow and gentle, the movement of his lips assuring the other of his request. Evan pulled away, eyes filled with tender love as Jonathan smiled and nodded.

 

“Alright, I’ll do it. But if you feel uncomfortable, please just use the safe word or tap my hand three times, got me?”

 

“Yes, Johnny boy. Just hurry up, I’ve waiting the whole goddamn day!” 

 

Jonathan snorted and kissed him tenderly, rough yet gentle hands coming up his torso and slowly pulling off Evan’s shirt. They broke the kiss so the blue-eyed male could discard of Evan's, no,  _ his _ shirt that the Canadian decide to grab from Jonathan's side of the closet. With a small glare, Evan giggled childishly and started unbuckling the other’s pants, eyes filled with lust as he whined. 

 

He complied and slipped out of his jeans, throwing them aside alongside with the other's sweatpants and boxers. Left in only his underwear, Jonathan reached over to the drawer and took out some padded cuffs, kissing Evan's wrists before gently yet firmly wrapping the cuffs around them. Attached to them was another restraint that he wrapped around the Canadian’s thighs, restricting him from moving his arms without spreading his legs. Evan whimpered as Jonathan's warm breath hit his exposed thighs, shivering and moaning softly as sweet kisses were pressed against then.

 

“I’m gonna take such good care of you, Evan. You just close your eyes and leave the rest up to me.”

 

The Canadian took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, shivering when Jonathan’s hands spread his legs even more. A small whimper left his lips as the older leaned down and kissed the tip of his member, teasing him by blowing air onto the tip slowly. He moved his face up once more and bit onto the Canadian’s tan skin on his shoulder, sucking a dark red hickey onto it. He continued this all over his neck and collarbone, relishing in the quiet gasps and moans that spilled from his lovers lips. Sitting up once more, he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the still open drawer, squirting some on his finger and looking down at Evan. 

 

The younger looked at him with teary eyes as Jon smiled softly and leaned down, kissing him deeply. While he was distracted from the blue-eyed man’s enveloping kiss, pale fingers nudged his entrance gently before a single digit was pressed in. Jonathan drank in his boyfriend’s moans as he moved his finger in and out, adding a second one after some time. Evan moved his head to the side and gasped, trying to hold the other male close. However, this only resulted with his legs spreading wider, giving Jonathan more access to go deeper.

 

“Fuck. . Jonathan, Jonathan. . !”

 

“Hush now baby boy, you'll get what you want soon.”

 

The Canadian let out a loud sob once those long fingers probed a spot that made him see stars. Bucking his hips down, Evan stared at his lover with puppy eyes, wanting, no,  **_needing_ ** him to do something. Jon smiled and pecked his lips sweetly, before pulling his fingers out and sitting up. He pulled his briefs down just enough and wiped the remaining lube onto his shaft, groaning softly as he moved his hand. He lined up with the other’s quivering hole and looked up into the other’s eyes for consent. Once he nodded, he slowly started pushing in, biting his lip as the unbearable heat surrounded his cock. Evan threw his head back and let out a long moan, bucking his hips down and shaking.

 

“Fuck babe, you’re so tight, so perfect for me huh?”

 

Evan wanted to respond, he really wanted to. But he couldn’t. Not when Jonathan was thrusting the rest of the way into him and wrapping his hand around his neck, squeezing just enough to bring some pleasure but not enough to hurt him. Evan gasped out and bucked his hips down, trying to get the other man to just  _ hurry the fuck up. _ The other chuckled at his lover and started off a gentle rhythm, his hand squeezing from time time. Soon, however, the pleasure got the best of him and he started thrusting harder and faster, grip getting tighter than before.

 

All Evan could do was cry out in pleasure, slightly more out of breath and definitely quieter than his usual whimpers and screams. Blue eyes met brown as he leaned down and captured bruised lips in his own, biting and sucking as his grip on Ev’s hip tightened, nails digging into tan skin and leaving bruises no one besides Jon was allowed to see. The salty tears slipped out and ran down the sides of his face, while messy raven hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. Soon, the rough pounding and the lack of air made him feel dizzy and out of this world, causing him to let out a small choked noise and arch his back far out, body shaking violently as his orgasm washed over him. 

 

Jonathan followed close after, spilling deep into his boyfriend and groaning his name. He gently removed his hand and immediately Evan gasped for air, coughing and panting as his eyes fell shut from exhaustion. The older giggled and removed the restraints from his wrist and thighs, which had started to ache from being kept in the air for such a long time. He laid down besides his Evy and held him close, listening to the other's sleepy mumbles of his love for him. Jonathan smiled and caressed his cheek, pressing soft kisses against his lips and forehead until they were both pulled until a deep sleep.


	5. H2Ohm (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im tired and have put aside a lot of things and really just laid in bed and slept a lot/cried but im probs (????) getting better
> 
> jk im stressed and depressed lmao™
> 
> have this cute H2Ohm that was requested a while back and i wrote bc i needed some cute bois

“Fuck, Ryan. You're hella hot, baby.”

 

The green hazel eyed man moaned and bit his lower lip, covering his mouth with his hand as he bounced on his blue-eyed lover's cock, panting and whining from pleasure. Jonathan whispered his name, groaning and holding onto his hips gently. At some point, he made the other stop moving, pulling him down to kiss him deeply. Ryan cupped his face in his hands and deepened the kiss, pulling away slowly from him. 

 

The younger peppered kisses along his hickey covered neck, thumbs gently caressing the other's hips and lower back. Jonathan went up to his ear and whispered sweet and loving things to him, pulling his head down as to press a gentle kiss against his sweaty temple. Ryan's face became more flushed than before as he smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing Jon’s cheek softly. He looked down at the bright blue eyes that stared at him with so much love and tenderness that it made his heart clench. Slowly, with a benevolent smile, he started thrusting again, gentle hands holding him close.

 

“Jonathan. . mm. . I-I love you, I love you so m-much. .”

 

“I love you too, Ryan. My little bunny. .”

 

Ryan trembled at his touch, every upward thrust making him moan his name. He moved his hips in a slow, rhythmic movement, feeling a carnal desire with every motion of his bruised hips. Soon, he was desperate for release, causing him to move faster and harder. Jonathan noticed and stroked his member tightly, thrusting up harder and harder, each time a groan leaving his chapped lips.

 

With a final thrust and a silent scream, Ryan came onto both of their chest, holding onto the other tightly as Jonathan gripped his hips and came into the tight warmness surrounding him. Ryan gripped his shoulders tightly, panting heavily and eyelids blinking rapidly, trying to stay awake. The other slowly lifted him up, careful to lightly sit him down once again as he kissed his lips lightly.

 

“You okay? Do you want to take a shower?”

 

“Tomorrow. . I'm tired. .”

 

Jonathan smiled and gently rubbed his hip, before looking away and stopping. He got up and went to the bathroom to get a rag, coming back to clean himself up and a very sleepy Ryan. Before he could lay down and officially fall asleep, Jon sat him up and grabbed both his hands. He kissed his palms and smiled, before his hands started to lightly shake.

 

“Ryan, I love you so so much. You've been with me through my ups and downs, and you pulled me out of that shithole that was my old life. You helped me overcome so many things, and after 5 years, I've finally gotten the courage to ask you.”

 

Before he could react, the blue eyed man pulled out a small velvet box from under their pillow and slowly opened it, revealing a platinum band with a single square diamond in the middle that shimmered under the moonlight. He blinked once, twice, before the tears came in waterfalls, nodding quickly and basically throwing himself on Jonathan while squealing.

 

“Yes, yes! Oh my god, a million times yes!”

 

The younger smiled and hugged him back tightly, his own tears pricking his eyes. He pushed him back slightly, just to slip the ring onto Ryan's finger before kissing him deeply and falling back onto their bed. Ryan held his hand out to admire the ring in the light, before smiling widely at his now future husband. Jon caressed his cheek with his thumb, smiling as his heart clenched at the beautiful sight of the other's smile. He kissed his forehead and held him close, both of them falling asleep to each other's plan for their upcoming future together.


	6. OhmToonz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i live for the 80s im so sorry
> 
> also they requested a highschool au but i went for more of an 80s socs/greaser highschool vibe and i dont know if this is what they wanted but i really like it so sorry,,,,,,

Ryan slouched more into the couch, pressing the headphones over his head closer to his ears, trying to drown out the sound of his parent’s argument. He held his walkman tighter in his hand, before getting up and heading to the phone in the kitchen. He unhooked it and brought it to his ear, before rotating the right numbers and hearing the phone start ringing. He leaned against the wall and let his headphones dangle around his neck, before a very familiar voice answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Can you come pick me up? Please?”

 

He tried to speak over the shouting, but cringed as his father's booming voice yelled at him to shut up. Ryan sighed quietly and softly, before smiling as Luke said he'd be over as fast as possible. Thanking him, he hung the phone up and quietly sneaked out through the backdoor, sitting at the edge of the sidewalk and waiting for his boyfriend to show up. Not long after, a familiar cherry red 1980 Lincoln Continental pulled up in front of him, making him stand up and quickly get in. Once he buckled up, Luke started driving, resting his arm on the rolled down window and letting the hot summer air blow in. He wore a white shirt with dirty denim pants, a leather jacket tied around his waist and dirty converse on the pedals. His hair was slicked back and messy, giving off a typical greaser feeling. 

 

Ryan, however, was completely different. He wore a white shirt with a navy blue and gold letterman jacket on top, darker jeans accompanied by a clean pair of shoes. Thick, nerdy glasses rested on his pale face as he leaned against his arm and sighed softly. 

 

Luke glanced over at him, before grabbing ahold of his hand and giving it a squeeze. He took a turn, then started heading somewhere they could both hang out in peace. Meanwhile, he let go of his hand just to pick out a cassette from the many in the glove compartment, picking a random one and putting it into the player. Soon, a random tune came through, causing him to start smiling lightly.

 

Ryan breathed in the sweet summer air, causing a grin to appear on his lips as he sang along to the words. Luke chuckled at him and soon pulled up to their school, parking their car behind the bleachers and turning the car off. A few other cars were parked around, and music blared from close by alongside laughter. They got off and soon, a male with piercing blue eyes and slicked back black hair in an undercut came up to them, arm wrapped protectively around another socs waist, a shy kid named Evan. Ryan greeted Evan with smile, as well as Jonathan who was busy playfully pushing Luke. The older punched his arm, causing him to pout and whine.

 

“That hurt you fuck.”

 

“I know, I wanted you to get away.”

 

“Ryan! It's nice to see you here.” 

 

Ryan turned to look at Craig, who was dressed in a blue plaid flannel and khaki pants. Samantha greeted him with a hug and a kiss to his cheek, looking pretty in an oversized blush pink knit sweater, cream coloured skirt and matching flats, her brown hair tied up in a classic bombshell hairstyle. As he looked around, he spotted Lucas and John on top of the bleachers, laughing and drinking and smoking the night away. They all whipped around as Marcel whistled loudly, calling them over to start their small party. Wearing a black leather jacket and white pants, he pulled Simone up from her seat and grinned toothily at her, twirling her so her white dress decorated with red flowers danced around her. He leaned back to start the music, then went back to dancing with the giggling girl.

 

( **Please listen to We Built This City by Starship** )

 

Soon, Ryan heard the tune of his favourite song start playing as a big happy smile came upon his lips. He pulled Luke closer to the small circle of people and started dancing, laughing as Luke wiggled his eyebrows at him. From their right, he heard Tyler and David arrive, Tyler still dressed in his usual car grease covered shirt while David wore his dark green flannel. Lucas and John soon joined them, their childish chuckles causing a happy, airy mood to come upon all of them. Soon, more of their friends arrived, including Brock, Brian, Scotty, Chrissy, Anthony, Lui and Arlan. 

 

They didn't care whether their partners were socs or greasers, or that their best friends were completely different. They were kids in love, kids who just wanted to have fun. So they did. They danced the night away until they all found themselves laying in the middle of the grassy football field close together, looking up at the shimmering stars above them and pointing out different constellations. Ryan was cuddled right up to Luke, head resting on his outstretched arm as he snorted and laughed at the others jokes and comments. Soon, he laid his head on the other's chest and breathed in his cologne, closing his eyes and for once in a long time actually relaxing and feeling safe. The older grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, before leaning in close with a small smile.

 

“Hey, Ryan?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I know this might sound really bad but. . wanna run away together? Get away from all that bullshit that's your home and finally be free?”

 

“. . Luke, I'd love to. I'd really love to. But. . what about them? We can't just leave them.”

 

Luke looked at all his friends laying there, talking amongst themselves and eating whatever junk food they had brought for their get together. He bit his lower lip, before looking down at Ryan. The other frowned, before suddenly smiling once more.

 

“We can tell then to meet us somewhere. We're a pretty big group, but I know that all of us don't come from such a good family or even have one at all. How about we all just kick the bucket and get the hell out of here?”

 

“That. . sounds like a plan. Let's just hope your guy’s socs families don't accuse us of kidnapping yall.”

 

Ryan chuckled and leaned up to peck his lips, smiling and getting comfortable as the music kept playing in the background, adding to the hopeful aura they gave off into the summer night.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”


	7. BasicallyIDoSnuckel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wingman Scooter to the rescue

“God, Marcel just sit the fuck down. You're making  **_me_ ** nervous.”

 

“But what if he doesn't like how it goes and calls things off? What if I embarrass myself in front of Brock? What if-”

 

Scotty got up and placed his hands on the other's shoulders, looking at him dead in the eye with  **_that_ ** look. The look that told Marcel he was gonna fucking slap him if he didn't sit down and breathe. Marcel sighed and sat down, slouching in his seat and running a hand through his hair. Scotty smiled and patted his knee as he sat next to him, starting to tell him jokes to get him distracted. Soon, the doorbell rang, followed by a shy hello. Marcel quickly turned to Scotty with wide eyes as he grabbed his hand tightly and tensed up. The younger grinned and pulled the other up, leading him to the door and opening up.

 

Brock looked up from twiddling his thumbs with a shy smile that had the dark skinned male digging his nails into his best friend's hand. Scott scowled at him under his breath and pushed him forward as he shook Brock’s hand.

 

“Hey, you must be Brock. Marcel has told me a lot about you, you seem like a really nice guy. By the way, I'm Scotty, Marcy’s best friend and roommate.”

 

“Marcy?”

 

Marcel felt his face heat up as he elbowed his friend's gut, trying to avoid Brock’s handsome grin as he realized Scotty was talking about Marcel. He kept smiling, before he perked up and handed his date a bouquet of pink and white camellia flowers alongside a cuddle sized stuffed dinosaur. Marcel slowly took them into his hands as he looked at them with surprise and adoration, while Brock rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

 

“I um. . I was told that a pink camellia meant longing for you and a white one meant you're adorable. I couldn't pick between one of them so I got both. . I also remembered you uh, wore that blue and green dinosaur onesie to Evan's sleepover a while back so I thought you might like the stuffed animal. .”

 

Scotty whistled softly and grinned happily as Marcel turned to him with a love struck face and nodded. He took his gifts and placed them on the kitchen table, before standing at the door and watching as Brock offered his arm to the shorter man. Marcel took it and smiled happily up at him, walking off to their cheesy dinner date.

 

“So,  **_Marcy_ ** , do you know about the little retro diner that just opened up?”

 

“Oh god,  **_please_ ** don't call me that. Scotty already does it all the time and it's so annoying because it sounds like you're talking to a little kid.”

 

Brock laughed at the comment, causing Marcel to giggle afterwards. Soon, an old fashioned like diner came into view, neon lights lighting up the night and giving off an oldies feeling. The taller opened the door for his date and walked in after him, both deciding to sit down next to the window as soft pop music played over the speakers. A young boy came up to them and happily took their order, before once again leaving them. They exchanged jokes and stories from their childhood, their laughter filling the slightly occupied diner as they unconsciously placed their hands a top each other's.

 

As it started getting late, Brock paid the bill before Marcel could even pull his wallet out, making him feel bad as they walked out into the cold night. He pouted, causing Brock to chuckle yet tilt his head.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“You got me gifts and you paid the bill. Come on, let me do something too.”

 

Brock looked away and scratched his head, a small whoops coming from him. Suddenly, Marcel grabbed ahold of the taller’s scarf and pulled him down close enough, faces only centimeters apart. Marcel grinned brightly as his warm and sweet breath hit Brock’s face.

 

“This'll just have to do.”

 

He kissed him softly and lightly, causing the older’s hands to travel down and rest on his hips. Marcel let his fingers get tangled in the other's hair as they stood their in the middle of the parking lot, kissing sweetly and with emotion. Soon, they pulled away slowly, smiles radiant on both their faces.

 

“That. . was amazing. .”

 

Brock kept smiling as he placed a sweet kiss on his forehead, grabbing ahold of the other's hand and walking him home. Once at the small apartment, Marcel turned and grabbed ahold of both of Brock’s hands, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them.

 

“This date, it was amazing. I enjoyed it very much.”

 

“I did too.”

 

Just as the taller started walking away, the dark skinned male held his hand tightly to stop him. Once he got his attention, he looked down at his feet shyly as his hands became fidgety.

 

“Do you um, wanna spend the night here? You know, so you don't have to walk alone in the dark?”

 

He blinked in surprise, but he smiled and nodded softly. Marcel smiled as well and opened the door, letting the smooth talker in and letting him get comfortable. Before he knew it, Brock stole a sweet kiss, causing both to smile and giggle.

 

“You up for a second date next week?”

 

“How about. . we stay home, make some popcorn and watch some movies?”

 

“Anything you want, Marcy. Anything you want.”


	8. Krii7y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a day??????????????????????????????????????????????? wow ???????????????????????????????????????????????
> 
> idk i felt a really aestheticy and nostalgic feeling while writing this

“John! Johnnnnn!”

 

The bleach haired man blew smoke out of his pen, walking into the kitchen where his short boyfriend stood, arms crossed over his oversized black sweatshirt, matching sweats and white socks. His white hair was messy as he almost literally pouted as soon as he saw John walk in.

 

“If you know I can’t reach the top shelf, why would you put my favourite cup up there?”

 

“I didn’t put it there, it was you that time you came home drunk and Craig found you dancing on the countertop in the middle of the night.”

 

Lucas opened his mouth to say something, _anything,_ but he could only blush a crimson colour that stood out from his pale skin. John smiled and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

 

**(Please listen to Born To Die by Lana Del Rey)**

 

Lucas sighed and cupped the other’s face gently, leaning up and pressing a kiss to John’s lips. John slowly started swaying side to side, moving Lucas and himself out of the kitchen and to their shared living room. The albino man wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder as John leaned back and turned the volume up on their record player as a familiar tune filled their ears. The song that they danced at prom years ago when they first met each other.

 

Lucas couldn’t help but smile softly as they continued swaying, peppering sweet kisses to John’s neck and cheek. John buried his face in the other’s shoulder, breathing in his cologne and hugging his waist just a bit tighter. He dipped the albino man low, watching his hair fall back and frame his beautiful face. He smiled, and kissed him deeply, slowly pulling him back up and pulling away. He took hold of his hand and slowly twirled him, watching as a soft smile came onto his face. Lucas was gently pulled back into his chest as he gripped John’s hand just a bit tighter, following the other’s steps as they traveled around the living room.

 

A room which held so many memories. Late night calls when the other was away, binge-watching horror movies late into the night with popcorn, soda, energy drinks, and other junk food spilled around them. Competitive gaming, sleepy kisses, countless get-togethers with old high school friends in which they laid around and talked about the old days. Arguments, dinner dates, tears, laughter, screams, everything and anything was put together in that room, as Lucas closed his eyes and let the other lead him around the golden light bathed room, hands shaking slightly.

 

John placed his forehead against Lucas’s, his hand on the other’s hip traveling under the sweatshirt and to the milky white skin underneath. His thumbs drew invisible patterns across his hip and stomach, as he felt the shorter shiver from his touch. He smiled as he moved his hand from his hip to his chin, catching the other’s lips once more lightly. Lucas smiled and couldn’t help but whisper against those lips which spoke quiet secrets to his skin in the darkness of their room.

 

“I love you.”

 


	9. BasicallyIDo407/DaithiDeTerroriser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi im Ashes and im a depressed boi

“Hurry up, the movie’s about to start and I am not about to stop it again for you guys.”

 

Marcel grabbed the bag of chips on the counter and turned the lights off, shuffling towards the living room where all his friends laid around looking at the screen. When he saw there was no room on the couch and the spare mattresses Evan put out, he pouted and glared at Scotty.

 

“You didn’t save your own boyfriend a spot? That’s cold.”

 

Scotty grinned and shrugged, about to get up for him. However, he was interrupted by Marcel settling on his lap, getting comfortable and leaning against him. Scotty’s face turned dark red as Tyler snorted from besides him and scooted away jokingly.

 

“God, I came here for a movie, not to watch you two fuck.”

 

“Ssh!”

 

Tyler whined as Craig kicked his leg, huffing and hugging the throw pillow close and looked up at the screen. However, they all couldn’t deny that the air was still childish, despite them being high school sophomores. They sat close together, shoulders touching as they almost quite literally held each other. After all, they had been friends as kids.

 

Brian looked over at his fellow Irishman, smiling softly as those soft brown eyes looked at the movie with curiosity and excitement. His hand slowly hovered over his as David sensed it and turned his hand upward, letting Brian’s come down and gently rest against his. He gripped it and gently brought it to his face, placing a sweet kiss to battered knuckles, cut from doing whatever dumb stuff he did before. Brian almost quite literally giggled, scooting closer so he could rest his head on David’s shoulder. 

 

Scotty wrapped his arms around Marcel’s waist and pulled him closer, a soft kiss pressed to  the caramel shoulder in front of him. The other smiled and fed him some popcorn while he ate the bag of Sour Patch Kids. The movies played on until, by the end of it, everyone had fallen asleep, Evan’s parents tiptoeing around to turn the TV off, the lights, and to tuck them into either the couch or the mattresses.

 

Soon, Marcel awoke to the room engulfed in a dark blue colour, the rain hitting the windows gently. He groaned softly and nuzzled his face into the light skinned boy’s chest, breathing in the scent of his cologne and the heavy smell of sleep. Scotty made a small noise and held him closer, heavy eyelids fluttering open slightly.

 

“Morning, love. .”

 

“‘G’mornin. . you’re really warm. .”

 

Scotty chuckled and kissed his forehead, hugging him close and yawning. From besides them, David slowly arose from his sleep, only to find Brian sleeping on his chest. The sleeping boy had a grip to his fellow Irishman’s shirt, while David could only sleepily smile and rub his back gently. Kissing the top of his head, he played with Brian’s soft hair, careful with his movements as to not wake him. He only moved when he heard Marcel whine, pouting while he laid besides a sleepy Scotty.

 

“Scottttt, I’m hungryyyy.”

 

“And I’m sleepy, just go back to sleep and we’ll eat when everyone else wakes up. .”

 

“But Scotttttt. .”

 

Scotty grabbed ahold of the other’s hips as he crawled over him and looked into his eyes, glaring a bit playfully. Marcel puffed both his cheeks out, but started giggling when he felt the other’s breath hit his neck.. Scotty grumbled and kissed his neck gently, doing that all over his neck until Marcel wrapped his arms around his neck to stop him. He smiled and stroked his cheek with his bandaid covered thumb, pressing a light kiss to the light skinned male’s lips as he rolled over once again to lay on Scott’s chest. Marcel played with the other’s shirt, while Scotty rubbed comforting circles against his hips. 

David chuckled as he closed his eyes, sighing softly as he started falling back to sleep. However, before he could fully doze off, he felt a soft pair of lips kiss his cheek, mumbling languorous love statements as he cuddled up to him once more, brining the cozy blanket over their bodies and falling asleep once more. David gently laid him onto his side so he could hold him closer, placing his chin a top the other’s head and humming softly until he once again fell asleep.

* * *

“Don’t take too long, kids! And please, try to stay out of the rain. Don’t want any of you getting sick.”

 

“Yes, Mrs. Fong, we’ll try too. Thank you!”

 

“Love you, mom. Thanks!”

 

The group of friend’s then rode off on their bikes, letting the gentle rain drops hit their skin gently. They headed off to the nearest IHOP, laughter and chattering filling the cold air as some people walked outside, umbrellas shielding them from the rain as cars drove by, careful due to the puddles. After about 10 minutes, they reached the restaurant, leaving their bikes locked up behind the establishment as they headed to the entrance. David walked up to the door just as Brian reached out and opened it, giving him a bright handsome smile that had the other blushing brightly and squeaking a shy ‘thank you’.

 

Brian stared at his boyfriend with basically heart eyes, a lovesick smile on his lips as he watched the other laugh and fight with their friends as they ordered their food. Marcel leaned against Scotty, smiling up at him and sneaking sweet kisses while they thought no one was looking. Jonathan, however, noticed as he rolled his eyes playfully and stuck his tongue out.

 

“Why yall always smooching everywhere, huh? Especially when you think no one is looking, like damn, we already now you two fucking.”

 

“This is the first and only time I’ll agree with that crazy clown fucker. If you’re gonna be gay in secret might as well just stop hanging out with us.”

 

“Who the fuck you callin’ crazy clown you piggy bitch?”

 

Marcel couldn’t help the snort he let out as Tyler and Jonathan glared at each other from across their table, the older flicking him off as Tyler kicked his shin from underneath the table. Craig was trying not to laugh, cheeks puffed out from the lemonade he was trying so hard not to snort out onto Brock. Anthony laughed his usual contagious giggle, catching the attention of other customers but paying no attention to them. Evan giggled softly and quietly, pushing golden round glasses up his nose and patting Jonathan’s cheek gently while the other kept fuming. 

 

Brian laughed as well, throwing his head back and accidentally hitting himself against the backboard of their seat. He yelped and hissed in pain as he grabbed onto his head, mumbling curses under his breath as Brock asked him if he was okay. He felt a soft pair of hands grabbing his own, pulling them away and tilting his chin up. Teary blue-grey eyes met hazel green, glancing over his face with worry as his eyebrows scrunched up.

 

“Are you okay, love? Does it hurt? Do you wanna go back ro Evan's house?”

 

“No, no I'm fine. . it just aches. .”

 

“Try and be more careful alright? Don't want you being in pain.”

 

Brian nodded with a soft pink colour dusting his cheeks. That colour soon turned darker as David leaned in to kiss his head gently, brushing his hair back and smiling. The Irishman stared for a bit before turning and covering his face, letting out a muffled screech into his hands as David stared at him with a bit of confusion. Marcel looked at them, then at Scotty and pouted.

 

“Why can't we be like that?”

 

“Because you don't like me kissing your forehead because you told me it makes you feel short.”

 

“I never- I-”

 

Scotty snorted and kissed his cheek, not backing away even when Marcel tried to push him away while screeching.


	10. BasicallyIDoSMii7Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet.

“I- Marcel, for the love of god, touch my milk one more damb time and I will not hesitate to backhand slap you, you hear me?!”

 

Marcel couldn't help but snort as Lucas came into their room fuming, wearing a white flowy shirt and boxers alongside mismatched socks. From the kitchen played his music, soft but not soft enough that it wouldn’t be heard from their room.

 

_ ( Please play **Fitz and the Tantrums - Out Of My League** ) _

 

The slightly pale boy ran a hand through his black hair and crossed his arms, before plopping down next to Marcel on their bed and just sprawling out. Marcel was the same, only in a black tank top and shorts while fanning himself. Their fan was off, and both were too hot and lazy to get up and turn it on.

 

The Canadian rolled over to his side and closed his eyes, before whining and almost kicking Marcel. The caramel skinned male squawked and tried balancing himself between the bed and the edge, but failed and tumbled to the cool tiles below. He groaned as he laid there, before glaring at Lucas as he peeked over the edge of the mattress and grinned cheekily at him. He laid on his stomach and kicked his legs back and forth, before leaning down and pecking the other's lips sweetly. He giggled and moved away before Marcel had the chance to grab and pull him down, causing the other to pout and huff. 

 

“Aw don't be such a baby, babe. I'm not that far away.”

 

“Shut up you Canadian fuck.”

 

Lucas laughed and eventually got off the bed, laying beside Marcel and grabbing his hand gently as he closed his eyes. Marcel didn’t turn, just laid and stared at their ceiling, reminiscing in the younger man’s presence as he held his hand just a bit tighter, with just a bit more emotion than he wanted the other to see. He turned his head and smiled, tears slightly pricking his eyes as he stared at Lucas who simply chilled on the ground without any worry whatsoever. Soft, pale skin, dark brown hair, warm hands, chapped lips that he licked just a bit too much.

 

Perfect. 

 

Marcel wiped his eyes with his other hand, laughing happily as he turned and brought him closer, despite the hot air making it slightly uncomfortable. Lucas turned so he laid facing Marcel, hand coming up to the other’s darker skin and running his thumb across his cheek as he grinned toothily. He leaned in and kissed him softly, giddily, with love and emotion as Marcel smiled against the kiss and kept holding him in his arm.s. 

 


	11. DrOhm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friend has been diggin this ship lately so i decided to write it up for her, considering ive been in pain the whole day and can't do anything so
> 
> enjoy! :D
> 
> Also Vlad is Swag_Dracula if you guys are wondering

Cold air blew around him as he pulled on the drawstrings of his hoodi, pulling it close to him as he shivered. He looked at the ground as he walked, listening to the leaves rustle against the trees the stronger the wind blew. He sighed, his breath coming out in a puff of air before he froze in his tracks at the sound of footsteps behind him.

 

He whipped around, but saw no one, causing his brows to scrunch up in confusion. He looked to the left and to the right, and after seeing no one, shrugged and turned around. However, upon turning around, he was met with the sight of a tall man wearing a bit too tight white shirt, a leather jacket thrown on alongside dirty navy jeans and slicked back hair. In his mouth he had a lit cigarette, and his skin was deathly white. But what stood out most from the taller were his piercing red eyes that hypnotized Ryan and made him freeze up. He tried to breathe, to  _ move _ , but his body wasn’t responding and he was panicking.

 

“Ah, seems like I’ve found my next meal. You look absolutely delicious, little bunny.”

 

A small sound left the other’s chapped lips as he watched the man lean in close to his neck, nose running along the pale skin as he breathed in the sweet smell of the other. He grinned, flashing his fangs to Ryan who in return gasped sharply. Suddenly, he went from grinning to a concerned look as the other suddenly started shaking, tears spilling onto rosy cheeks. His frown deepened as he snapped his fingers, releasing Ryan from the trance and letting him crumble to the ground in a puddle of tears. 

 

“Hey, hey it’s okay. Don’t cry I-”

 

“D-Don’t touch me. . ! Get away y-you. . you monster. . !”

 

Ryan tried to crawl away, but was stopped by the other male who kneeled next to him and wrapped his arms around him. He tried to push away, but couldn’t due to his harsh crying and shaking. Eventually he gave up and let the other hold him in his arms, begging with all his might to not be killed.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it. I was just trying to mess with you, really, I’m sorry. . “

 

“W-What are you. . ?”

 

“You don’t need to know that right now, just know my name is Vlad.”

 

Ryan nodded and looked up at the other’s face, eyes watery and cheeks a pink colour. Vlad wiped the other’s tears with his thumbs and smiled, before suddenly picking Ryan up bridal style. The other yelped and held onto Vlad’s shirt as he started walking to a bench, sitting him down and grabbing his hand gently.

 

“Are you feeling better? Do you want me to take you home?”

 

“I’m okay, I just freaked out. I’m Ryan, by the way.”

 

“Ryan. . That’s a fitting name for a cutie like you.”

 

The shorter blushed and looked away and pushed his glasses farther up his nose, looking anywhere but the man before him. Vlad laughed and sat next to him, leaning down and resting his arms against his knees. Ryan shivered as the wind blew again, causing Vlad to shift closer and wrap his arm around the other’s shoulders, laughing as the other made a flustered noise.

 

“What, are you shy?”

 

“Yes, I am. . !”

 

Ryan huffed and tried to glare, but ended up smiling when the other raised a brow at him.

 

“By the way. . your accent. It’s. . “

 

“Weird? Yeah, I’m from 1951.”

 

“Ha, good joke.”

 

“No really. . I am from 1951. I’m a vampire. I was raised during that time and I picked up the accent along the way..”

 

Ryan stared at him, before his eyes went wide and he stuttered over his words. Vlad laughed loudly and grabbed at his stomach, watching as the other shook his head in confusion. He kept laughing, before looking around with a smile.

 

“Hey, I know. I’ll tell you more about me if you let me buy you a coffee, that why you’re not out here in the cold. Deal?”

 

“Um. . sure?”

 

“Let’s go!”

 

Ryan squaked as Vlad pulled him up and started walking, not being able to stop himself from smiling and following the vampire around. 

 


	12. DaithiDeMini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote 3 fics in one day holy fuck

“Hurry up, David! We're gonna be late!”

 

“Craig, the show doesn't start for at least another hour.”

 

“I know but I just really want to get there before everyone else. Maybe one of the cast members is doing a meet and greet! Come on, please??”

 

The taller grumbled and tried to ignore the amused looks people gave them as he hesitantly nodded and followed his overly excited boyfriend to the building where the musical would take place. As they waited in line, Craig read over the small booklet in his hands for the hundredth time, whilst David looked up at the ticket window. 

 

**‘Heathers: The Musical, now live! Get your tickets online or ask an attendant inside for more information. Enjoy the show!’**

 

Although David had watched the original movie a couple times, he hadn't ever heard the musical. Up until his boyfriend practically started blasting it in their apartment building anytime he had the chance, leading him to buy tickets as soon as heard they were on tour. And as much as the Irishman did not want to be there, he couldn't help but smile at the giddy man before him, who had a bright grin plastered on his face.

 

Sometimes, he didn't know what he wanted to do more. Kiss the other until they couldn't breathe or punch him. He could probably do both, but he decided to lay them off until they were home. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Craig presented both of their tickets, practically dragging the taller male inside the building.

 

“Oh, I'm so excited! David, I know you'll just love it!”

 

“Yeah yeah, just come on. Let's get some snacks first then find our seats so we don't have to go through the trouble of it when more people come.”

 

Craig sighed but smiled nonetheless, following his boyfriend to the snack bar and looking around. Blue eyes landed on a dark grey shirt with the silhouette of the three Heathers on it, the logo placed behind them in a crisp, clean manner. He ignored the other's call for him to get back and inside went to go check it out. David shook his head and kept ordering, paying and grabbing the snacks once he was done. However, by the time he found Craig once more, the British man had not only purchased the shirt but pins and a new phone case as well. 

 

“. . Craig, are you serious?”

 

“Hey, fuck off. I wanted these, and they’re on discount so let me be happy.”

 

David nearly walked over to the nearest wall and slammed his head on it, patience wearing thin as Craig smiled and patted his cheek. As much as the other seemed annoyed, deep down Craig new he was just as equally excited to watch the musical. He’s caught him more than once rocking out to ‘Big Fun’ and ‘Freeze Your Brain’ in the shower when he thought Craig wasn’t home. 

 

“Come on you big baby. Let’s get to our seats.”

 

“But didn’t you want to wait for an-”

 

“Nah, I prefer waiting in my seat with my handsome boyfriend.”

 

David couldn’t help but blush lightly and follow Craig, a small smile prominent on his face.

 

Yeah, he could definitely live with a musical nerd.

 


	13. DaithiDeMini #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had fun writing this one

“Craig? Why are you up so early. . ?”

 

“You know I love watching the sunrise.”

 

David yawned and stretched his long limbs, blinking sleepily as he walked over to his lover who stared out the window in their kitchen, coffee mug in his hands. He smiled as the other wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, chin coming to rest on his shoulder. They stayed still for a little while more before David spoke.

 

“Hey Alexa, play Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby on Youtube please.”

 

“You’re a cheeky bastard, you know?”

 

(  **_Cigarettes After Sex - Nothing’s Gonna Hurt You Baby_ ** )

 

The Irishman grinned as the ambient tune played through the speakers in the kitchen, gently twirling the other man around and taking his cup from his hands, placing it on the counter away from the edge. Craig laughed softly and rested his hands on David’s shoulders, long arms coming to wrap themselves around his waist as they slowly started swaying. David leaned down and kissed his lips, keeping him close as he kept moving at a slow pace. Pulling away, the British male couldn’t help but run his fingers across the other’s features, determined to burn the image of his sleepy boyfriend smiling at him into his brain. He grinned softly and turned slowly as the other lifted his hand. 

 

Pulling him close once again, David sang along to the words. Dipping his boyfriend and taking the opportunity to gently kiss his neck and shoulders. Each touch of his lips meant a love statement, one of the many they said to each other for the past 3 years. Craig laughed happily at the way the other kept grinning like a lovestruck idiot, leaning in and placing his forehead against his.

 

“You don’t know how lucky I am to have you.”

 

“You’re lucky? I’m the lucky one you potato.  _ My  _ potato.”

 

Golden sunlight peeked over the edge of the city below them, the building’s still lit up with their bright neon colours as the sky turned a slight light blue. They kept dancing in the midst of their kitchen, the sunlight bathing the room in a pure colour as laughter wafted through the air of their empty apartment. Birds tweeted outside as the city slowly awakened, people rushing to their jobs and school kids hurrying to their classes. However, amidst all of the morning rush, the slowly danced their problems away, too focused on each other’s presence at how beautiful their partner was.

 

Truly, they were still kids in love.

 


	14. Uncle Tyler and Baby Moo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanna scream bc i love children

“Evan, please promise me you guys won’t freak out. If there’s a lot of ruckuses you guys will scare her and she’ll start crying.”

“We promise, just get your ass in here before Jonathan drags you in. He’s almost literally bouncing against the walls with excitement.”

“Wait, he’s actually here?”

“Uh, yeah. You know how he is with kids.”

Brock chuckled softly and said his goodbye, before hanging up and looking at Lauren. She grinned almost childishly and nodded, holding their baby girl in her arms. He smiled back and kissed her cheek, before walking up to Evan’s house and knocking. Almost immediately the Canadian was at the door, an excited grin plastered on his face. He held it open for both parents and gently closed it behind them.

The living room was filled with not only the guys but their girlfriends as well, who stood just as fast as they did once they saw Lauren and Brock. They greeted each other quietly before Lauren gently moved the blanket down and revealed a sleeping baby girl in her arms, who sucked on her thumb cutely.

“Oh my god. .”

Brock turned and saw a tall male with pale skin and black hair in an undercut, ocean blue eyes nearly damn sparkling as they stared at the baby with a soft smile. He looked up at Brock before smiling, waving slowly.

“Jonathan?”

“In the flesh.”

Brock grinned and was about to say something but was cut off by his daughter starting to whimper, a full out cry escaping from her. Lauren tried to gently rock her but was stopped by Tyler who looked at her with gentle eyes. She gently handed the baby to him and almost immediately she stopped, inside softly whimpering in his arms. Kelly snorted as he looked confused yet excited, holding the little girl gently in his arms. 

“She’s so. . small. .”

“No shit. . “

Craig came up to Tyler and cooed at the baby, feeling her little hand wrap around his finger. After everyone had been done holding her and kissing her up, Tyler sat next to Brock, who now held her in his arms. Icy blue eyes were soft as he stared curiously, his finger poking her chubby cheek carefully. She scrunched her little brows up and whined, and suddenly, her little brown eyes opened and stared at him. Both stared at each other before she was suddenly reaching for him. Brock chuckled and looked at Tyler who was smiling like an idiot.

“I think she likes her Uncle Tyler.”

Tyler nodded and took her into his arms once more, still smiling.

“Hey, you little ass-kicker. I promise I’ll take care of you and protect you as much as I can, okay?”

He kissed her cheek and laughed as she once more closed her eyes and gave him a smile.


	15. SMiiCat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya
> 
> y e e t
> 
> also ima take a break from one-shots, yall can still leave your requests just aint gonna be written as quick as before due to me wanting to write chapters for my other stories, such as 'Our Last Respawn'
> 
> anyways hope yall have a nice day :D

“Tyler, the chicken is burning.”

 

“Oh fuck!”

 

Lucas threw his head back in laughter as the taller turned away from smashing the potatoes to the stove, trying to swat at the smoke coming from the sizzling chicken on the pan. He cursed loudly as he tried to scrape the burnt food from the pan, resulting in a defeated sigh and a ruined pan being thrown in the trash bin. The Canadian went up to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek, rubbing his back gently.

 

“It’s alright, love. Ya know, let’s have an easy night and order some pizza, okay?”

 

“But I really wanted to cook something with you tonight. .”

 

“I know, but you know we’re both terrible at cooking.”

 

The taller smiled and snorted, turning around to face the other with a happy beam.

 

“I’ll order, you get the movie ready, alright?”

 

“On it.”

 

With that, Tyler went to their room and picked up his phone, dialing the pizza places number and ordering the usual. When he went to the living room, Lucas had already made a small nest with pillows and blankets, turning off the lights and getting their favourite movie on. Lucas smiled and fell on the couch, patting the seat next to him with a smile.

 

“Come on, long legs. I need some cuddling.”

 

Tyler chuckled and sat next to him, pulling the Canadian to his chest and smooching his face with kisses. Right now, they didn’t worry about anything or anyone, at least not until later when their neighbors would come to complain about something smelling like burnt chicken. 


	16. SilentCalibre/SilentMcQuaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: if you dont like drug or drinking abuse, please do not read this. this is more of a vent fic than a request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya yeet ya yoot my dicc go noot noot
> 
> so uh yeah,,
> 
> this is actually a vent fic that i felt like writing bc of some things ive been going through myself. and let me tell yall, heartbreak is a fucking pain in the ass.
> 
> ive managed to distract myself from it for a couple of months but it's kinda coming back so excuse me if fics are a bit darker than usual,,
> 
> also requests are still open!

**_( Please listen to either[Habits - Tove Lo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAdMGA6XI3M) or [Disco Tits - Tove Lo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez38iBxBW8g&index=1&list=PLoaAVHDWaoAt95MB3yPeYK7O4DR5sg4TH))_ **

 

He groaned as the bright afternoon sunlight peeked through the blinds, tired eyes blinking as he sat up. Slowly, he looked around to find himself in his bathtub, wraps of junk food littering the floor, accompanied by bottle after bottle of alcoholic drinks. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes before getting up and stretching his limbs. He’d clean up the mess he made later, he just needed a cold shower at the moment. The Hispanic male simply turned the cold water on and let it blast over him.

 

How long he was in the shower, he didn’t know, but he forced himself to get out once his fingers started to prune and he was shivering uncontrollably. Once in his room, he dried himself off and pulled on some ripped skinny jeans and a familiar hoodie that still had Lui’s cologne on it. He stared it for a long time, forcing tears back as he ripped it off and threw it somewhere in his room. Instead, he threw on a white shirt and a black bomber jacket.

 

Hearing his phone ding, he picked it off from where it was charging on his dresser.

 

 _‘Thank god I did_ **_something_ ** _right last night.’_

 

 **JONATHAN:** _hey, hru today?_

 **JONATHAN:** _havent heard from u in a few days, we’re worried_

 **ARLAN:** _we?_

 **JONATHAN:** _yeah, evan, tyler, brock, the whole gang is_

 **JONATHAN:** _arlan, for the past three months all you’ve been doing is drinking and getting high_

 **JONATHAN:** _it’s not healthy._

 **JONATHAN:** _i know u loved Lui, but what u r doing is only making the process harder_

 **ARLAN:** _do you really think i give a fuck after all this time?_

 **ARLAN:** _look i appreciate you guys caring but at the same time just leave me alone._

 **JONATHAN:** _fine_

 **JONATHAN:** _at least let us bring you some lunch. youve probably been passed out all day_

 **ARLAN:** _no._

 **ARLAN:** _just leave me alone._

 

Arlan soon found himself heading to the train station, wiping his eyes a bit and trying not to cry. While walking to his destination, he stopped at a local McDonald’s and grabbed himself some simple fries, leaving the fast food place and nearly stuffing his mouth with the salty food. Once he was done, he threw his trash away and continued his way, resisting the urge to dig into his pocket and pull out his phone.

 

He hopped onto a train and sat near a window once he arrived at the station, looking out and sighing. Arlan gave into temptation and pulled his phone out, scrolling through his contacts before coming to the number he hated but somehow, still loved painfully. Pressing it, he brought the cool screen up to his ear and let it ring, the noise a usual sound for him.

 

_‘Hey, this is Lui speaking! If I didn’t answer your call, it’s probably because I’m busy eating gummy worms.’_

 

Arlan chuckled sadly and hung up, before looking up as the train pulled up to the familiar side of town he had been going to after he kicked his ex out. Bright, neon lights shone pleasantly against the darkening sky, and the smell of cigarettes and alcohol wafted to him and let him straight to the brick building at the corner of the street. Once inside, he was quickly drawn to the drinking area, meeting those bright blue eyes that he was used to by now.

 

“The usual?”

 

“You already know my answer, Bryce.”

 

The younger chuckled and turned around, preparing him his usual Bloody Mary. He turned back to Arlan and handed him his drink, before placing his elbow on the countertop and resting his chin on his hand. Arlan quickly brought the alcoholic beverage to his lips before tipping his head back and downing half the glass. Bryce smiled almost innocently, before slipping a metal mint box towards him.

 

“Got these just for you. Saw you taking too much of that bong in the back room. Here’s something more exciting.”

 

“What are these?”

 

The younger leaned in close and whispered into his ear, a big smirk on his face.

 

“California Sunrise, just for you.”

 

Arlan’s eyes went back to looking at the party drug in his hand as Bryce threw his apron onto the back counter and told the Hispanic male to wait. Soon, he has dressed in a tight black shirt hugged the muscles Arlan didn’t know exist, considering the other always wore slightly looser shirts and was relatively skinny compared to others. He wore skinny jeans as well, and his hair was moved back to show more of his face.

 

Bryce had already taken one out and broke it in half, swallowing it effortlessly before pressing the other half against the shorter one’s lips. He hesitated, but knowing he had nothing or anyone to worry about, he took it and swallowed it with whatever was left of his drink. The younger smirked and pulled him out to the dance floor, before starting to dance, more like _grind_ , onto the smaller one. Soon, the feeling of lightness and fun seeped into his system, something he hadn’t felt for _so long._

 

He let himself be twirled around as the much taller leaned down and nipped at his neck and shoulder, sometimes gently, other times harsh and seductive. He groaned and grinded back onto the front of the other’s jeans, feeling so fucking _good_. His eyes were half-lidded and his cheeks were a dark red, looking thoroughly fucked before even getting the long night started. His vision was blurry, but somehow, he was still able to spot his ex-lover from between the crowds of people dancing and making out and having fun. Lui looked at him with such a look that he nearly collapsed and broke down in the middle of the club.

 

That was quickly wiped from his mind the moment he felt the other bite his ear and whisper something about going to the roof in a low and lust-filled voice. Shivering, he nodded and giggled, leaning up and crashing his lips against the other’s, making out in such a rough and hunger-filled way as they giggled and staggered towards the stairs, neither Lui nor Bryce missing the way Arlan’s face glistened with tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> california sunrise is a nickname for ecstasy btw,,


	17. TerrorLadd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gonna be honest, this might be short but it was super aestheticy to write, mostly bc of the song
> 
> the song is a huge throwback and i feel dizzy and sad hearing it but it's too good to ignore,,
> 
> also please do keep leaving requests, i am h ea r tb rok e n™ and i need something to distract myself with
> 
> anyways have a nice day/night yall!

**_( A Thousand Times - Hamilton Leithauser )_ **

****

**CRAIG:** _hey i just landed :D_

 **BRIAN:** _want me to go pick you up?_

 **CRAIG:** _nah, i got a taxi._

 **CRAIG:** _im hungry tho, got any food laying around?_

 **BRIAN:** _no, but i was planning on getting some Starbucks_

 **BRIAN:** _wanna come?_

 **CRAIG:** _sure, ill be at your house in like half an hour :D_

 

He was absolutely **_not_ ** planning on going to Starbucks, but he knew he needed to get these feelings out. They were hurting more and more each day and he knew that if he didn’t tell Craig how he felt, David probably would _._ And anything involving David playing matchmaker usually ended with things going awkwardly. Brian sighed and put his phone done, before hopping in the shower and trying his best to look presentable. Sure he had been spending most of his nights playing video games and watching movies late into the night, but he didn’t look that bad.

 

Once he was done with his shower and he pulled on some clothes, he heard a knock at his door. He gave himself one last look in the mirror before speed walking to the door and pretending to casually open the door. Brian was greeted with a bright, happy smile and tired looking eyes. He swore his heart skipped a beat as he grabbed the door handle just a bit tighter.

 

“Hey, Brian.”

 

“Hey, Craig. Come on in, you can put your bags in the guest room, we'll leave when you're ready.”

 

“Alright, also do you mind if I crash here for tonight? I um. . might've forgotten to book a room.”

 

 _He's gonna be staying here with you, tonight. Fuckfuckfuckfuck-._ Brian’s thoughts went crazy as did his heartbeat, mustering up a kind smile and nodding. Craig smiled back and went to put his belongings in the guestroom, before coming out and fixing his glasses. The Irishman held the door open and bowed jokingly, causing a snort to come from the Englishman as he stepped out and bowed back.

 

“Thank you, kind sir.”

 

“My pleasure.”

 

Both males left Brian’s house laughing, walking together and joking around. Once they got to Starbucks, the sweet aroma of coffee and pastries filled their nose and pulled them in, lights soft and the warmth comforting compared to the cold winter weather outside. As both ordered, Craig was ready to take out his wallet but was stopped by Brian.

 

“I got it. It’s my welcome back gift.”

 

Craig playfully punched his shoulder and went to sit by a window, sighing and slouching in his seat. He looked so calm, compared to the nervous Irishman who drummed his fingers against his thigh and kept licking his chapped lips way too much. When they called their names, Brian shot up and went to grab them, getting a raised brow from his crush. He just smiled nervously and placed his hot drink on the table.

 

“Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?”

 

“Everything’s fine, promise.”

 

The younger male slowly nodded, not entirely convinced but decided not to push it. He grabbed his cup and took off the lid, and was taken back by the big heart made from chocolate syrup on top of the whipped cream. He looked up at Brian, who had quickly looked away and out the window, outside where the snow fell gently and people walked outside merrily.

 

“Hey, look what the barista put on my coffee. Are they like. . flirting with something?”

 

Brian tried not to let his emotions get the best of him as Craig kept speaking. However, something in him snapped and he was grabbing handfuls of the other’s hair, smashing his lips against the other’s and kissing him hard. He pulled away with teary blue-grey eyes as he cupped Craig’s face and gently stroked his cheek as the other stared at him with wide, confused eyes.

 

“I’m so in fucking love with you and for years I’ve tried to deny it, but after a while, I knew I had to do something about it. Yet, you were such an idiot and I just couldn’t hold back. I’m sorry. . if you don’t feel the same way, that’s fine, just please don’t stop being my best fri-”

 

The Irishman was cut off by the other’s lips kissing his own once again, before pulling away and pressing his forehead against the older’s. Brian smiled and hugged him tightly as Craig chuckled and hugged back.

 

“I’ve loved you for so many years too, and I was an idiot to think it was stupid. We were both idiots. Honestly, even know it feels like I’m in a dream or something.”

 

“Well surprise, this is more than a dream.”

 


	18. Minii7y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is minii7y even the official name for this ship

“Okay, John, tell me one thing. What made you think I would enjoy coming here? I can’t dance for shit.”

 

“I dragged you along because Cam and I thought it would be a good idea to get you out for once. We’re going to graduate in less than a month, Lucas. Most of our friends are moving far, far away. Including you.”

 

The platinum-dyed haired boy bit his lower lip and sighed, loosening his tie and leaning against the gym wall. John grinned and ruffled his hair, before walking off to get Lucas and himself some spiked punch that they had replaced before the teachers had gotten there. When he came back, he saw Lucas staring at someone in the crowd, and from the longing look in his brown eyes, John had an idea of who it was. Handing him his drink, John leaned against the wall and eyed the tall guy next to Tyler, smiling widely and laughing at whatever jokes their group was telling.

 

Craig Thompson. The classmate Lucas had a crush on since their freshman year. Nudging his arm, John nodded towards Craig and crossed his arms.

 

“Go ahead, ask him out to dance with you.”

 

“Are you fucking crazy? Hell no! It’ll only make things more awkward between us.”

 

“Lucas, this is the last time you’ll ever get. He’s going off to California and you’re moving back to Canada. If things go bad, I promise you we’ll go home immediately and binge watch all the Shrek movies, okay?”

 

“. . Fine, but you better have ice cream and your vape pen there. If things go bad, I don’t think I’ll want to remember anything.”

 

John held his ring-covered pinky out to Lucas and grinned, before taking his drink and walking away. Taking a deep breath in, he straightened his shirt before slowly walking towards Craig. He tried calling his name, but that resulted useless as his quivering voice was drowned out by the blaring music and the sea of voices. He almost gave up, before the music seized and everything was quiet. David, a well-known friend of Lucas as well as a transfer student from Ireland, walked up to the stage holding a guitar and with a bright smile, accompanied by a pretty girl whom Lucas only knew by her name, Jaclyn. 

 

“As a final parting gift from Jaclyn and I, head of the choir team, we would like to dedicate this song to a friend of mine who is head over heels for someone but is too scared to make a move.”

 

**_( The Night We Met - Cover by The Running Mates )_ **

 

Lucas saw John give him a thumbs up from across the gym as he cursed under his breath and looked down, walking away and towards the exit. However, all he managed to do was bump into Craig.

 

“Shit, sor- hey, you’re Lucas, right?”

 

_ ‘Shit, shit, shit, shit. God fucking dammit, I hope you get fucked by a chainsaw tonight, John.’ _

 

“U-Um, yeah, that’s me.”

 

Lucas mentally slammed his head against a wall as Craig grinned handsomely at him, making his knees weak as he smiled shyly and looked away. He felt his face turn beet red as Craig held his hand out to him.

 

“Care to have this dance with me?”

 

Craig smiled softly as Lucas slowly nodded, taking his hand in his own and pulling him close. His other arm went down to the shorter’s waist, wrapping around it securely and pulling him close. Lucas let his left-hand rest gently against the other’s shoulder as they slowly started swaying to the beat of the music.

 

“You know. . I never told anyone besides Tyler but. . you’re cute. Really cute. And super nice and I have to confess that I kind of always had a crush on you. .” 

 

Lucas froze. His breathing, his movements, his  _ heart _ . Everything was frozen in time as Craig looked at him confused.

 

“I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same way, I just thought it would be a good time to tell you right now since we’re gonna leave an-”

 

“I-I like you too. . ! Ever since freshman year I have. .”

 

Craig blinked once, twice, before his hand rested upon Lucas’s cheek and he kissed his lips lightly, hesitating, and scared shitless. Lucas wrapped his arms around Craig’s shoulder as he pulled him closer, trying to hold back the tears filling his eyes and threatening to fall. Pulling away, Craig laughed softly and kept moving them slowly, holding him just a bit closer as he placed his forehead against the shorter’s. They both just talked softly as they swayed, and on the opposite side, John was counting the bills in his hand as Tyler looked away annoyed.

 

“Fucking told you Lucas was gonna pussy out.” 

 

“Fuck off, John.”

 


	19. BasicallyIDoNogla ( NSFW )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooohhhhhh nakey nakey time

The taller man sighed as he walked just slightly behind his lover, whose hands were crossed angrily and he nearly stomped his way towards their car.

 

“Marcel, please believe me. I wasn’t flirting with that girl.”

 

“Fuck off, David.”

 

David groaned and stood outside their car as Marcel climbed in and slammed the door shut. Staring at him through the windshield, he frowned as Marcel wiped his eyes furiously. Quietly, he climbed into the driver seat and sat there with him for a bit, before he flinched at Marcel’s high-pitched voice from holding back tears.

 

“Can we just fucking leave already? I’ll take a taxi if I need to.”

 

Turning the car on, he pulled out of the coffee shop and began the drive home slowly, the only sound being that of the sprinkling rain against the car roof. Marcel snigged and hiccuped occasionally, slapping a hand over his mouth to stifle the noises. David could only bite his lower lip as he parked the car outside their house, shaking his head and getting out. Marcel stared at his disappearing figure before sighing and wiping his eyes again. He, too, got out and headed to the house, opening the door gently and closing it behind himself. Before he even had the chance to fully close it, the Irishman was pushing the shorter against the door, lips on his neck and hands roaming his body.

 

The dark-skinned man groaned and shivered as David turned him around and grabbed him by his thighs, pulling him up and forcing him to wrap his legs around his hips. Marcel grabbed ahold of his lover’s face and stared at those teary eyes he loved. He felt his heart clench as he crashed their lips together, tongues battling and teeth clashing as David stumbled his way to their bedroom.

 

“I’d never cheat on ye, Marcel. Not now, not ever, not in a million years.”

 

The darker male groaned as David sucked hickies into his skin, hard enough to hurt as nimble fingers started pulling down his sweats. His shirt was pulled over his head and thrown somewhere in their room, feeling those lips on his nipples and biting lightly. Marcel moaned loudly as he shivered, grabbing at the Irishman's hair as he went lower and lower. Before he knew it, he was being engulfed by a hot mouth that moved up and down his cock, making his body tremble and his eyes shut tightly.

 

“David, David, please  _ fuck me. _ ”

 

Pulling off, the Irishman licked his lips and reached into their bedside drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube and a condom. Popping the cap, he lathered his fingers and threw the other’s legs over his shoulders. With a kiss on his inner thighs, he eased one finger in slowly, thrusting in and out slowly just to hear the other  _ beg _ . A few minutes and three fingers later, David had Marcel sobbing in pleasure, tears slipping down the side of his face as trembling hands clasped over his mouth, trying to hold back the loud sobs of pleasure.

 

“I got you, Marcey. I got you.”

 

Opening the condom and slipping it onto his cock, he squeezed some more lube onto his hand and stroked himself, hissing at the pleasure he finally received. Marcel spread his legs more and whimpered as the head of the other's member pressed in slowly. David sunk in halfway before stopping, panting heavily as he leaned over the smaller. Legs wrapped around his waist as Marcel’s arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him deeply and moaning into his lips. The Irishman took this as a hint to start moving, and he obliged, dragging himself out slowly before slamming back in. Marcel’s moaning was the only thing he could hear as his hand cupped his face and gently stroked his cheek.

 

He thrust in hard and hard, trying to fill the dark-skinned male with as much pleasure as he could. Marcel cried and moaned, his face feeling hot as he couldn't hold back the filthy sounds that erupted from him. He threw his head back and his back arched as his lover hit his prostate dead on, causing shiver after shiver of pleasure to run up his spine. Before he knew it, he was cumming onto both their stomach’s untouched, crying out David's name as he twitched from the oversensitivity. The Irishman thrust faster, and a few moments later joined Marcel in the afterglow. Groaning, he stayed still for a few moments before gently pulling out, slipping the condom off and tying it before throwing it in the trash next to their bed.

 

“David?”

 

“Mm?”

 

Marcel watched as David slowly got up and walk towards the restroom, cleaning himself up before coming back with a towel to do the same to him. Letting him wipe off any substance on his tired body, Marcel gently put his hand on David's face and stopped him. He smiled sleepily and leaned in, kissing him sweetly and lovingly. The Irishman chuckled and climbed into bed with him, bringing him close and kissing his temple.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 


	20. TerrorSnuckel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some c00t terrorsnuckel for my friendo who is wayyyy too nice to me when i don't deserve such kindness 
> 
> i should also be studying for finals yet here we are

For [Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland/pseuds/Books_Bring_You_To_Wonderland) <3<3<3

 

* * *

 

 

“God Dammit, not again!”

 

The Irishman laughed as heavy raindrops fell on them, soaking through their clothes and drenching them in a short amount of time. Brock frowned deeply as he held up his now ruined ice cream, sighing and throwing it away in a nearby trash can. Brian giggled as he followed him back to their apartment, at least a 15-minute walk from the park they decided to have a date in.

 

“I told you we should’ve taken the car.”

 

“Aw, don’t be such a baby, Brock. Don’t you wanna have a romantic walk in the rain with your  fiancé?”

 

“Not when I wanted this to be a nice date in the park.”

 

Brian chuckled and went up to Brock, gently wrapping his arms around his neck and smiling handsomely up at him. He leaned up to kiss him gently, letting the cold water slip down their faces. Brock kissed back and held onto his hips, pulling away still pouting. The Irishman smiled and put his hand on his shoulder, before leaning in and whispering in his ear.

 

“The last one to the corner has to cook dinner tonight.”

 

Brock stood there in confusion, and before he knew it, Brian was speeding away in front of him, laughing loudly as Brock stuttered and ran after him. He would've won, he was so  _ close _ , if it wasn't for the fact he slipped on a puddle and fell backward on his butt, getting his pants and backside completely soaked with the puddle he landed in. He yelped and attempted to get up quickly, throwing a glare at Brock who laughed loudly at him and holds his stomach. He groaned as his clothes felt heavy on him, huffing and wiping at the raindrops that kept falling on his face.

 

“O-Oh my god, are you oka-”

 

Brock couldn’t even finish his sentence before he wheezed once again, wiping at the tears forming in his eyes. Brian grumbled and looked away shamefully, before looking back up when he felt his fiancé hug him tightly, feeling the other keep chuckling. 

 

“I'm sorry, baby. Come on, let's get you back home and all cleaned up alright?”

 

“Only if you warm me up.”

 

“Oh I'll warm you up, alright. But not before you get changed, I’m not letting you into the room like that.”

 


	21. OhmToonz #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

“Ohm, I think I'm gonna need to ask you to leave. You makin’ the others look bad.”

 

“Do you have an inhaler, Toonzy? Because you took my breath away!”

 

Delirious groaned as he slammed his head onto his table, grumbling something along the lines of them getting a room. Bryce chuckled awkwardly as clicked on his mouse, setting down a green card before his turn was passed over to Cartoonz. However, the eldest of them was too focused on flirting with Ohm that the timer ran out and he was skipped. 

 

“Hey Ohm, you know what's on the menu? Me-n-u.”

 

“Are you a tower? Because eiffel for you!”

 

Ohm giggled that  **damned** laugh that caused everyone to melt as Cartoonz sighed almost dreamily and leaned back in his chair, before yelping as Delirious threw his stuffed owl at him. He glared at the younger as blue eyes glared back, huffing and slipping his headphones back to ignore Luke’s screaming.

 

“What the hell was that for?”

 

“ _ ‘What the hell was that for’  _ my ass. You fucking know what it was for.”

 

“You got a problem with it? Cause you're always fucking doing it with Evan whenever he’s around an-”

 

Delirious squawked as he rushed to push himself away from his desk, nearly throwing himself onto Cartoonz as the older male screamed and fell back. Bryce nearly choked on his water as Ohm laughed along, cheeks a rosy pink as he heard them screaming curses around and wrestling. Waiting for them to stop, he received a notification from his PayPal from Bryce, saying something about what the heck he was doing. The younger only giggled and told him to have a nice vacation with his ‘boyfriend’. 

 

And as much as Ohm wanted t protest, he couldn’t help the redness that overtook his face and brought a bright smile to his lips.

 

Maybe Uno didn’t really tear friendships apart.

 


	22. SuniLadd #2 (and Uncle Tyler too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y33t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of writing, despite being on summer break. mostly bc my hypersomnia has acted up and nightmare season for me has started so getting proper rest is rare
> 
> anyways, might take a break from the one-shots ??? Dunno, just that I kinda want my other stories to get more attention than these ones. I put a lot of work in the other two (OLR and POYDS) roughly 2-3 months to write a chapter bc i want it to be intriguing to the readers, yet these one-shots get more notes/kudos than the other two
> 
> so uh, as annoying as this might sound, i guess im self promoting the other ones a bit?? Yeaaa,,,,kinda,,,,
> 
> also, i have tumblr of yall wanna talk outside of AO3 :D @ashes-2-cashes

Both newly weds and parents looked down at their baby girl, who was buried under at least 3 different blankets and sleeping peacefully. Sammi sighed tiredly and rested her head against Craig’s shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling. Craig, who still looked sick from dealing with sympathetic pregnancy for 9 months, kissed the top of his wife’s head, letting her get ready for bed before laying beside Alice and cradling her close to his chest.

 

“Who would’ve thought I would one day have a little princess?”

 

“And your queen too.”

 

Craig grinned up at Sammi and kissed her forehead once she climbed in on the other side of Alice, both looking down at their baby and smiling. Soon, both parents dozed off, thankful to not be sleeping in a hospital room anymore. However, they were awoken by a loud, small cry coming from Alice, her arms free from her little prison and waving around in the air. Sammi cradled her up to her chest and cooed at her, rocking her in her arms until she fell asleep. However, the moment she was laid back down, she awoke again and whimpered loudly. Craig, who had been awake from the moment she cried, sighed and said something about getting some tea for them ready. Both parents looked at each other tiredly, knowing they had a long night ahead of them.

**\-----**

“Holy fuck, you look like shit!”

 

Tyler wheezed at the sight of Craig walking through the door of his house, dark bags under his eyes and shoulders slumped. Sammi wasn’t any better, hair sticking up everywhere and face pale from the lack of sleep. In her arms she carried a sleeping Alice, who had her gloved covered hand in her mouth and sucking. Lauren gasped and hurried over to her, asking her questions as the young mother nodded and laughed tiredly. The older smiled and patted her cheek, before gently taking the baby from her arms and holding her close. Brock got up, Brianna blowing raspberries and giggling in his arm as he went over and patted Craig’s back.

 

“Tough being a parent, huh?”

 

“How do you and Lauren do it? It’s so. . hard.”

 

“You’ll get used to it after a while. You and Sammi should rest, we’ll catch up tomorrow alright?”

 

Craig thanked him and waited for Sammi before they both walked up the stairs, going to one of Tyler’s guest rooms and closing the door gently. Lauren, in the meantime, sat on the couch as Kelly sat next to her and cooed over the baby. 

 

“Alright losers, let Uncle Tyler take over!”

 

Lauren laughed as Tyler grabbed a blush pink shawl and wrapped it around himself almost expertly, grinning like a dork as he took Alice into his arms gently and wrapped the remaining parts of the soft cloth around her. He hummed softly as he kissed her forehead and moved around, putting away and taking things easily as Kelly snapped pictures of the cute moment. When nighttime fell and dinner was ready, Lauren went upstairs and gently knocked on the door, cracking it open just a tiny bit when no one answered. Laying under piles of blankets and pillows were Craig and Sammi, knocked out heavy. She giggled and gently closed the door, before going downstairs and sitting down.

 

“They're completely out, so I don't think they'll be joining us anytime soon.”

 

“Who'll take care of Alice then?”

 

Tyler looked up from feeding her with a bottle, then at Kelly, grinning as she gave him an ‘okay' shrug.

 

“She can sleep with us. I mean, we both took care of Brianna when she was younger so it won't be that hard.”

 

“Uncle Tyler saving the day again.”

 

He snorted and rolled his eyes, before looking down at the baby in his arms and smiling. 

 

“Hey Kelly, wanna try it out?”

 

“. .You're sleeping on the couch tonight.”


	23. TerrorSnuckel #2 ( NSFW )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi im ashes and im one year older today but still as depressed and stressed as ever :)))))

“Alright, Brian, I got an errand for you!”

 

The young, Irish man looked up from his book and towards his boss, who finished decorating a basket and looked at him. Closing the book, he stuffed it into his bag and grabbed the basket, about to head out before his boss cleared her throat and crossed her arms. He sighed and grumbled under his breath, turning back around and snatching the red cloak off the hook.

 

“Why do I have to wear this stupid thing again?”

 

“There are wolves out in the woods, Brian. Red will repel them from getting too close to you, or even close enough. Anyways, away you go.”

 

He sighed and tied the long red cape around his neck, throwing his hood over his head before hesitating. Grabbing the basket, he ran out through the back door, not wanting to be seen by everyone else in town. Brian grumbled under his breath as he walked down the lonely dirt road through the woods, checking the tag on the basket to see who he had to deliver the basket to. Lucky for him, it was right at the end of the trail, however, it was also far from town, and he knew he wouldn’t be back before nighttime.

 

“Oh for fuck's sake, what have I turned into, a wuss? It’s just the bloody woods, Brian. You’ve been in there thousands of time.”

 

Stomping his way through the woods, he spotted a small deer grazing on the green grass at the edge of the trail, entrancing the Irishman and making him stop. Slowly, he edged closer to the deer, eyes wide with wonder and curiosity as he slowly reached out. Brian, however, gently retracted his hand as he looked at the unknown trails in the woods, debating whether or not stepping off was a good idea. That thought went straight out the window as the deer pranced off, the male trailing after it quickly. After what seemed like ages, Brian groaned and leaned against a tree, panting and trying to catch his breath as he untied the cloak from his neck and let it drop to the floor. 

 

“Stupid thing, why do you have to be so heavy. .”

 

Kicking it away from him, Brian checked the basket to make sure he had everything before realization hit him like a brick. Quickly looking around, he realized he had no idea where he was, and panic slowly started setting in. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to keep his composure, the male slowly crept forward, eyes wide and attentive as he scanned the surrounding area. Upon hearing the crack of a twig behind him, he whipped around, just to be met with a tall, handsome fellow who had his hands in the air in a sign of no threat, but a big smirk on his face.

 

“W-Who are you? And what are you doing following me. . ?!”

 

“Hey now, ain’t nobody following anyone. And to answer your first question, my name is Brock, overwise known as the Wolf among the hunters. And what’s a pretty thing like you doing all alone in these woods?”

 

“I-I. . I came to deliver a basket of pastries to Mrs. Walter but I uh. . kinda got distracted and went off the path. .”

 

Brian stared at the male as he stepped forward, hand coming up to cup Brian’s chin and bring him forward. Smirking once more, he let his other hand travel down to his waist, pulling him flush against his own body and his face getting close to the pale neck before him. Letting his lips gently roam his neck, and his teeth lightly nip, the Wolf pushed Brian against a tree and looked at him with fierce brown eyes.

 

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you to always wear red in the woods? It repels wolves, like me, my little red riding hood. .”

 

Brian groaned as a knee was pushed against his groin, rubbing and spreading his thighs apart. His hands came up to hold onto the Wolf’s broad shoulders as teeth bit into his neck and collarbone, sucking and leaving angry marks against the smooth skin. Before he knew it, his shirt was being torn open and a mouth was biting at his chest and leaving more hickies, all while his pants and underwear were pushed down his legs. Brian shivered as the cold air hit his warm skin, yet he had no time to protest as a strong hand grabbed ahold of his head and pushed him onto his knees.

 

He was met with the Wolf’s clothed erection being rubbed against his face, and his fingers quickly worked on pulling down the other’s pants and pull out his cock. The Wolf grinned and teased him, rubbing the tip along Brian’s plump, pink lips before pushing in and groaning at the heat that engulfed him. Brian made a quick work of sucking and twirling his tongue around the dripping slit, closing his eyes and bobbing his head. He attempted to deep throat the older, however, failed miserably as he pulled back to breathe.

 

“Fuck, you’re big. .”

 

“I’m not too big now, am I? Wouldn’t want to be breaking you, Red.”

 

Brian quickly shook his head and went back to trying to deepthroat the Wolf, groaning as he was pulled back a few moments later and made to stand up, immediately being pushed against the tree and turned around so his cheek rested against the rough bark. The Wolf kneaded both cheeks before slapping hard, leaving a bright red mark on the pale skin. Grabbing ahold of his hard-on, he rubbed the tip against the place Brian needed him most. The Irishman waited, and waited, and waited before he huffed and turned his head. He saw the Wold rubbing a clear substance against his cock, and he immediately glared at him.

 

“You little che-”

 

He was cut off by the loud moan that left his lips upon the Wolf breaching his entrance, nails digging into the tree. Panting, he tried to relax his muscles, the pleasure overwhelming the pain and making him babble incoherent words. Brock hissed as his grip on the other’s waist tightened, leaning down and dragging his tongue across Brian’s neck, biting his freckled shoulders and whispering in his ears.

 

“Brace yourself, Red.”

 

Before he knew it, Brock pulled all the way out before thrusting back in hard, eliciting a loud moan from swollen lips. Brian attempted to bite his lower lip, eyes teary as whimpers of pleasure resonated through the quiet, empty woods. Brock stuttered as he reached down and picked the other’s leg up slightly, so his thrusts were deeper and he was hitting the bundle of nerves that had the Irishman screaming. With tears running down his face and screams making his voice raspy, Brian shakily reached down to stroke himself fast, mumbling curses and moaning loud.

 

“I-I’m gonna cum. . Brock, Brock, I-m gonna-”

 

Brock tried to go faster and harder, sweat dripping down his face and his panting heavy and loud as Brian came onto his stomach and hand, clenching tight around his lover as he threw his head back and moaned Brock’s name. Almost at the same time, the older groaned and released deep into the hot, tight passage, hips slowing down as he finally stopped and panted. Brian closed his eyes and turned his head, lips connecting with the others in a hot, wet kiss. Pulling away, Brock grinned tiredly and nuzzled into his neck, smooching gently and chuckling.

 

“So, Red Riding Hood is a turn on huh?”

 

“Oh shut up, you cheated by using lube.”

 

“Every roleplay has to have cation, no matter what my love.”


	24. Krii7Y #2 (Semi NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's 2:18 am and it's too hot to sleep so i wrote this request instead lmao
> 
> By the way, i was thinking of starting a new story! I know i know, i should probs finish the ones i have right now but hear me out
> 
> The idea i have for the first one will probs be a colab between a friend and me, and it's basically a BBS Detroit: Become Human AU bc i love that game so much and Mini played it well go fuck yourself
> 
> And the other idea was a Gang/Assassins AU I've had since October that i haven't really put that much thought into it anymore bc i didn't know if i was going to write it after all
> 
> Anyways, please vote on which idea you like the best, it really makes me happy, and I hope yall have a nice day/night !!

“You can take my bed, I’ll get the air mattress for tonight.”

 

“John it’s alright. I’m used to taking the mattress anyways.”

 

“Yeah but you’ve been on that plane for a long ass time, not to mention you slept at the airport after it got delayed.”

 

Lucas turned and pouted, but ended up snorting as John smiled back and ruffled his hair. The younger helped John take out the inflatable mattress and fill it up, exchanging giggles as John let himself free fall onto it. Lucas stood up and yawned, laying back onto his best friend’s bed and curling up in the middle.

 

“Your bed smells good.”

 

“That’s from all the pussy I get.”

 

Lucas laughed as he kicked his shoes and socks off lazily, getting up and kneeling next to his suitcase. Opening it, he threw random clothes onto the bed, unaware that John did the same thing and getting them mixed up. By the time he was done changing, Lucas noticed that the hoodie he wore was way too big for his height, and it smelled of grape and a cologne that matched the bed and made him want to bury his face in. John cleared his throat to catch his friend's attention, rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling.

 

“That's my hoodie. .”

 

“What? Oh. . Oh! Yes, absolutely, I’m so sorry John. I wasn't looking and-”

 

“Hey, calm down, it's alright. Plus, you look cute in it so just keep it for tonight.”

 

Lucas punched his best friend's arm and laughed, but quickly jumped onto the bed and faced the wall so he wouldn't have to see the rosy pink colour that made its way onto the Canadian's face. John stared at his back for a second, before turning the lights off and getting comfortable on the squeaky air bag that was his bed for the night. Soon, they were both in dreamland, far away from the real world and their problems.

 

That euphoric feeling soon faded from Lucas’ mind as he blinked his eyes and looked around, finding himself under John as the older male hushed him with a deep kiss. He couldn't help the groan that left his lips as he leaned into the soft touch, shivering as slender fingers ran under the oversized hoodie and touched soft sensitive skin. 

 

_ “Mm, John please. . more. .” _

 

_ “I hear you, baby boy. I got you.” _

 

He gasped as the same hand under his hoodie pinched an apparent sensitive nipple, the other snaking its way into his boxers and grabbing ahold of his semi-hard dick. John relished in the sweet moans the younger gave as his hand moved up and down in lazy strokes that showed absolutely no hurry. In the waking world, however, John was slowly waking from his sleep due to Lucas’ constant fidgeting on the bed, and before he could ask what was wrong, the younger let out a long, rather loud moan as he whispered John's name like a prayer, one hand under John's hoodie and the other down his boxers.

 

He found it hard to breathe as he watched the other pleasure himself in his sleep, determined to burn the imagine of Lucas’ ecstasy covered face into his brain.  Sooner than he would've liked, the younger awoke with a bolt, panting heavily and chocolate brown eyes blown wide. His hair was a mixture of bed and sex hair, while sweat rolled down the side of his face and down his pale neck. He froze when he heard John move around, and looked down shamefully at his lap. Everything was awkwardly quiet, before John sat up and spoke.

 

“Do you, uh, need help with that?”

 

Lucas turned to stare at John through the dark, and found himself smiling softly as he held his arms out towards the older. John chuckled and stood, taking the Canadian into his arms and kissing his cheek. 

 

“Full homo?”

 

“Full homo.”


	25. BigJigglyWrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i relate to Ohm with the caffeine addiction
> 
> pretty sure that's why im so fucking short lmao

“Ry, your coffee consumption worries me.”

 

“Oh hush, it’s not that much.”

 

“Ryan, that’s your third cup of coffee today.”

 

The hazel-eyed man stopped in his tracks as he looked down at his French Roast, warm in his hand as he furrowed his brows. Turning to his boyfriend, he pouted, causing the other to chuckle at him. Ryan whined and continued to pout as his boyfriend just grinned at him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Anthony, you of all people should stop me if you know about my addiction.”

 

“I did try. I also tried to stop you from buying all those books, yet you said they were really good and proceeded to buy all five of them.”

 

The pale man tried to protest, say  _ something _ , but all he could do was blush brightly and stomp away, drinking angrily from his coffee and holding the books close to his chest. Anthony caught up to him and gently wrapped his arm around the older’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and smiling when Ryan struggled to hide his shy grin.

 

“Come on, bunny. Show me that smile. . “

 

This time, Ryan couldn’t help but giggle as the other man called him by the nickname he came up with long ago when they first met. Anthony felt his heart clench as he heard those cute giggles coming from his boyfriend, and couldn’t help but steal a kiss from him.

 

“Ryan I swear to god, one day you’ll kill me with that cuteness of yours.”

 

The older stopped and looked at his coffee, before shrugging and throwing it into the trash. With a half twirl, he turned and wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders, leaning in and placing his forehead against Anthony’s. 

 

“Then let me murder you sweetly.”

 

“That. . sounds creepy but I’ll take it as a compliment.”

 

“Anthony!”


	26. Daithi de Terroriser #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> david burning the food bc of his cute bf sounds like me when im distracted talking to my best friend lmao

“That's _ it!  _ Out of the kitchen, now, shoo!”

 

“But Daviddd!”

 

“I said out! Now! You're a danger to yourself in here.”

 

“All I did was slightly burn the container, not like last time.”

 

“Yeah, last time you managed to catch your sweater on fire. Your  _ sweater! _ ”

 

The shorter male pouted and jumped up onto the counter, crossing his arms and glaring at him like a little kid would. David stuck his tongue out and turned around to resume cooking, ignoring the whines of attention from his needy boyfriend behind him. He mumbled a soft ‘fuck off’ under his breath as Brian hit him with sleeve of David’s sweater, it being too big on him considering how tall the Irishman was. 

 

“If you’re not gonna let me cook, at least pay attention to me.”

 

“I can't cook and kiss you at the same time.”

 

“You can try.”

 

Sighing, David placed down his knife and turned around, settling in between the other's legs as Brian giggled and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss to David’s soft lips, smiling and nuzzling closer while the others rested his hands gently against his thighs. Soon, he pulled away and raised a brow at his boyfriend, who grinned lazily and ran his fingers through the other's black curls whilst pecking his lips from time to time.

 

“David?”

 

“Hmph?”

 

“The vegetables are getting soggy.”

 

“SHIT!”

 

Brian couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his chest, smiling as he watched David pull pots off the stove and turn the fire off, frowning and putting his hands on his hips. Throwing his boyfriend a playful glare, he sighed defeatedly and threw the handkerchief besides Brian.

 

“Let's just order take out.”

 

“I’m fine with that. More time to cuddle with you.”


	27. OhmKryoz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm screaming at this

”I'm scared.”

 

“I am too.”

 

“Please just. . hold me and don't let go. .”

 

John let out a shaky breath as he held his boyfriend close, burying his face into his shoulder and hugging him tight. Ryan whimpered and clinged onto the younger, lip quivering as he shook from fear. The other tried to quietly calm him down, rubbing his back and kissing the side of his face as he too shed his own share of tears. The stood in the middle of their apartment, holding each other as the cold froze over everything, turning them blue as the shorter man shook violently as the icy wind cut through him. John couldn't help the sob that escaped him as he could hear his lover’s heartbeat start to slow, his own mimicking the actions of the other as both fell to the ground, still trying desperately to cling to each other.

 

“I-I love you. . Thank you f-for. . for sticking with me. . through everything. .”

 

“I love you more, my little Ohmie. . my beautiful Ryan. . please, s-smile one more time. . just once. .”

 

Pushing aside the need to chatter his teeth, Ryan smiled softly up at John, his smile still as bright and beautiful as the first time he met him. John smiled back, even if it wavered as the older slowly closed his eyes and mumbled one last goodbye, freezing at last in John’s arms as the younger held the cold corpse close. He too said his last ‘I love you’ to a person who no longer was there, and closed his eyes, body falling limp into Ryan’s as both lovers held onto each other even after death had ripped them apart.

 

x x x x x x x x x x

 

**( On Hold - The xx )**

“Hey, do I know you?”

 

The shorter turned to look at a young man with bleached hair held back by a messy ponytail, sunglasses resting atop his head as he examined Ryan up and down. A pang of familiarity hit the older man as he brushed his soiled covered hands on his apron and tilted his head, still not placing where he had seen the attractive male before. 

 

“I don't think so. . but you look so familiar too. .”

 

“Um, well before things get weird, my name’s John. I live in the apartments down the street with my roommate.”

 

“Ah, I know that place. My best friend, Luke, lives there too. And my name's Ryan, pleased to meet you!”

 

“Pleased to meet you too, cutie. By the way, this your flower shop?”

 

Ryan couldn't help but blush brightly as he nodded, tucking a piece of his slightly overgrown hair behind his ear. John smiled and took his phone out, handing it to the shorter as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Ryan stood there, stunned for a second before smiling and typing in his number. When he looked up, John was picking up a small flower from the many scattered on the racks, smiling handsomely at him and placing it on his ear.

 

His face burned as he couldn't help but smile big, a happy feeling swelling deep in his chest as it was now John’s turn to blush. 

 

“So uh. . wanna go um. . get some lunch with me?”

 

“I’d love to.”

 

“Right now or-?”

 

“Right now. Hey, Evan! Mind looking after the place for a bit?”

 

An Asian man a few feet away shooed him off, smiling softly at them before turning back to watering the plants on display. Ryan smiled a bit more as he neatly folded his apron and set it on a rack nearby, straightening out his hoodie before turning back to the younger. John held his arm out to Ryan, who linked his own with him and started walking mindlessly, distracted by their jokes and laughs as they bathed in each other's presence, almost like they had done this before. 


	28. BryToonz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was cute to write

Bryce sighed and put down the chocolate bar, turning to look at Luke with a bored expression.

 

“Just because you hate sweets doesn’t mean I can’t eat them.”

 

“That shit’s unhealthy. It’ll just give you cavities.”

 

“You can’t deny the fact that it makes my kisses sweeter.”

 

Luke rolled his eyes and sat down next to him, trying to ignore the other’s wiggling eyebrows and exaggerated winks. He finally gave in and snorted, turning to peck the taller’s lips. He really couldn’t deny that the taste of candy on the other’s lips was addicting, and it was making his mind swirl with the lingering taste of Snickers. Bryce giggled as he pulled away, running long fingers through the other’s hair.

 

“Told you.”

 

“Shut up and keep kissing me.”

 

Bryce chuckled and kissed him again, pulling Luke closer by the collar of his shirt and deepening the kiss. Luke gripped his waist and bit his bottom lip, pulling at it as Bryce groaned gently and opened his mouth slightly. After a few more moments of making out, they pulled away for air, breathing heavily as Luke turned to fully face his boyfriend and fall back onto the couch, bringing the taller down on top of him. Yelping, Bryce crashed face first into the other’s chest, groaning and huffing.

 

“Thanks for ruining the romantic mood.”

 

“No problem.”

 

The strawberry blonde got comfortable on the other’s chest and rested his chin on his crossed arms, looking up with bright blue eyes and smiling. Luke smiled back and let his fingers roam up and down the taller’s back, sneaking a kiss from time and time as they slowly started dozing off.

 

That is until there was a crash in their kitchen followed by cat screeches. Bryce told him they should’ve gotten protective child locks for the cabinets.

 


	29. Sick Evan and his BFFs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im too tired for this week lmao 
> 
> have some cute babes as i get ready for disaster friday :D

A small, almost hesitant sneeze resonated throughout the call, followed by sniffles and a groan. Evan couldn't help but slump more into his chair, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he lightly coughed.

 

“You alright Evan?”

 

“Yeah man, just kind of sick.”

 

“Kind of? Evan, you told me you were sick last week!”

 

“I know, Brock. I just thought I'd get better and-”

 

There was the sound of someone leaving the call as Evan stared at his screen confused. 15 minutes later, there was knocking at his door as he excused himself to answer it. Upon opening it, he was face to face with Craig and Anthony, who held bags of food in their hands and smiled at him cheekily. Before he could say anything, they stepped inside and kept telling him to rest, putting out the warm food as well as medicine to help him. He couldn't help but smile as he went back to his room, telling the other's what was happening as they suddenly ended the call.

 

Not knowing what to do with the awkward silence, he turned his PC off and sat there, scrolling mindlessly through his phone. Craig soon came in and told him to go to the living room, where they set up a pillow fort and a couple of shitty movies. He blinked, once, twice, before he smiled and giggled hoarsely. Anthony bowed, trying to hold back his laughter as Evan tossed his imaginary long hair back and took the other’s hand, stepping into the nest of blankets and sitting down. Soon, there were voices outside his door as someone knocked. After a bit of yelling, they opened the door, and in came the rest of his friends. Tyler and Marcel carried their consoles, while Scotty and David struggled to carry the cup holders filled with coffee and hot chocolate. Brock smiled as he closed the door behind Brian and Lui, smacking his head lightly and saying something along the lines of not helping.

 

Evan watched with tenderness as his friends gathered around their fort, adding extra blankets and pillows as to keep him and themselves warm on that rainy night. He felt tears gather in his eyes as he whimpered, laughing with a bit of struggle as Tyler yawned lazily and casually wrapped his arm around the Canadian’s shoulders, giving him a caring side smile as he slouched into the warmth and looked up at the screen as ‘The Matrix’ started up. Soon, his phone buzzed with a message, which upon reading, made his heart swell and his face heat up with a blush that had nothing to do with his illness.

 

**_Jonathan // Delirious <3<3 : _ ** _ i heard you were sick ev _

 

**_Jonathan // Delirious <3<3 : _ ** _ i bought a ticket and im on the way 2 ur house :D _

 

**_Jonathan // Delirious <3<3 : _ ** _ i love u <3<3 _

 

**_Jonathan // Delirious <3<3 : _ ** _ don’t forget to warm up the bed for me ;))) _

 

Yeah, he had it bad.

 


	30. TerrorSnuckel #3 (with a lil dash of H2OVanoss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to write this bc it was a really cute idea i had for a while so what's a better way to write it than with these two nerds (plus Evan, Jon and David being the best wingmen ever lmao)

Golden fairy lights strung high above their heads, illuminating the beautiful darkening summer sky. Light blue, to pink, to orange filled the endless abyss, sparkling with bright stars as hot air blew gently. Brian watched as people pulled their partner's into the small dance floor, giddy as happy, summer vibes music played, laughing and taking sips of his Cola as he joked around with his friends. He couldn't help but noticed those chocolate brown eyes staring at him with joy from across the table, making him flush and giggle.

 

David nudged his side, and after smacking him gently to grab his attention, nudged his head towards the drinks. Brian followed his friend and couldn't help the dreamy sigh that escaped him as he got a refill. The fellow Irishman rolled his eyes and leaned against a nearby wall, watching as Brock told puns and made their friends laugh, catching him looking at Brian quite a couple of times with an almost flirtatious smile that made Brian smile brighter than ever. 

 

“You're blushing again.”

 

“No I'm not! I'm just hot.”

 

“Yes you are. When you're hot, only your cheeks get red. When you blush, it's fucking  _ pink.  _ And it goes to your neck.”

 

“God you sound like a fucking stalker.”

 

David shrugged and took a sip of his beer, watching as Brian looked down at his cup with an almost sad look in his eyes. David glared at him, snatching the red party cup away from pale hands as Brian looked up at him with surprise. That lonesome look didn't fit his pretty eyes, and David was damned if he let them spill anymore tears from now on. 

 

“Go ask him to dance with you. And trust me this time, will ya?”

 

“David-”

 

“Shut up! Now go, before I kick your ass.”

 

Brian watched as the taller walked away, whispering something to Evan, who was controlling the music. From besides the Asian man sat Jonathan with his arm slung around Evan's shoulders, leaning in and trying to be nosy. He was swatted away by his boyfriend as he pouted, but then started grinning as Evan explained. He caught Brian staring at him and winked, mouthing the words, ‘Go get him’ while making finger guns.

 

Taking a deep breath in, Brian turned and stared at Brock as he lazily swirled his drink, looking up only when the Irishman cleared his throat. Once those eyes were on him, Brian felt his face go beet red as he looked down at his feet and rubbed his arm. Brock, however, smiled softly and waited patiently until he was able to speak up. 

 

“D-Do you. . um. . do you like. . wanna uh. . dance or something?”

 

The Irishman’s voice cracked as he blushed harder, if that was even possible, and waited for Brock to say something. His only response was to stand up and gently grab Brian’s hand, pulling him to the middle of the dance floor under the fairy lights. 

 

**_( Ho Hey - The Lumineers )_ **

 

Evan scrolled through his computer before the perfect song came up, his lips turning up in a smile as he raised the volume and leaned into his boyfriend's chest. They watched as the two oblivious lovebirds got together, giggling as their Irish friend basically glowed red. 

 

Gently wrapping his arms around the slightly taller male’s waist, Brock pulled Brian close and smiled. The Irishman didn't know what else to do but wrap his own arms around the other's neck, starting to sway slightly with the beat of the music. He looked anywhere and everywhere but those  _ fucking eyes _ that stared right into his damn soul. Brian couldn't help the timid smile that made its way to his lips as Brock chuckled softly, bringing one hand to his face to run a gently thumb across his cheekbone and press a soft kiss to his chin. 

 

“You don't know how freaking long I've waited for this moment. Ever since we met, we've always jokingly flirt but honestly? I've been head over heels for you this entire time Brian.”

 

“So have I. . I was just afraid you'd reject the idea of us being together and that would just lead to our friendship being ruined.”

 

“You were scared? I was paranoid!”

 

Brian threw his head back in laughter as his crush joined in, both pulling away and holding hands instead. They moved to the rhythm, stepping side to side before twirling and letting themselves fall free. From outside the dance floor, Jonathan pulled Evan up to do the same, twirling the shorter and cackling as the Asian-Canadian stumbled along yet still joined in on the laughter. Brock managed to grab ahold of Brian's waist, twirling him once more before dipping him low and grinning cheesily as he heard that beautiful laugh leave pink lips.

 

He couldn't resist kissing him, arms wrapped securely around his waist as Brian brought both hands up to the other's face to pull him close. They breathed in heavily as they pulled away, loving grins decorating their face as they kept dancing around the floor, laughing and teasing as they bumped into the other couple. More and more people joined in, but in midst of the laughter and dancing was Brian and Brock, falling more and more in love with every second they held each other and bathed in the other's presence under the soft fairy lights and the dark summer sky. 


	31. H2OVanoss #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry for being gone for so long, but i have come back bearing more stories lmao
> 
> anyways, idk how many of you have read my zombie story 'Our Last Respawn' but either way, i just wanted to make an important announcement that there will be one more chapter left before I officially end it !
> 
>  
> 
> the chapter will most likely be uploaded at the beginning of December, depending on how much I end up writing. if it turns out to be too long, it'll be split into two, but nevertheless, my first story is coming to an end lmao
> 
>  
> 
> however, i do have another series planned out that i have been discussing with my good friend books-bring-you-to-wonderland that will have two self-inserts because i love making her happy uwu

Heaven was bright.

 

Soft, golden sunlight illuminated the soft green grass, the sky an endless blue with clouds that would act as random napping places for the angels. Trees towered over the world, their dark brown bark cool to the touch and their leaves a dark green lush. A young male leaned against the wood, his white sweater too big on him and his hood pulled up to cover his eyes, the right one a soft chocolate brown while the left was a pale grey colour. White ripped jeans didn’t soil, despite sitting on the cool earth underneath his favourite tree, and neither did his shoes. Slender fingers strummed a soft tune on his guitar as he hummed along to it.

 

He looked up when hearing the soft crunch of leaves, eyes meeting an amber coloured eye, while the left one pulsated a soft, baby blue. He smiled up at them and scooted over to let the older angel sit beside him in the cool shade. The man groaned in relief as he sat down, leaning back and closing his eyes. The younger chuckled softly as he gently laid down the guitar.

 

“Tired?”

 

“Tell me about it. I’ve been on guardian duty for over a month now and I really just want to take a break.”

 

“I can see that. Your eye is blue, by the way.”

 

“Lauren must be getting tired of waiting for me to get home. She is on baby duty.”

 

The younger male laughed softly as he leaned back against the tree as well, slowly starting to zone out until he unconsciously started to gently sing

 

“--an. . Evan!”

 

“H-Huh? What, what happened Brock?”

 

“I was asking you if you wrote that.”

 

“Wrote what?”

 

“The song you were just singing. Did you write it?”

 

Evan turned back to look at his guitar as he slowly shook his head. Wrapping his hand around the neck, he brought the guitar up to his lap and gently strummed the cords, smiling as the sound filled the warm air.

 

“I heard it when I was in the human world. It was so pretty, I couldn’t help but memorize it.”

 

“Well let me just tell you that your voice makes it ten times better. By the way, David wanted me to remind you that you have guardian duty later today. Be careful, though. You have nighttime watch.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

He responded with a sigh as Brock laughed at his words and stood up. Waving a goodbye, Evan watched the retreating figure of his friend as he was left alone underneath the shade.

 

**-** **-** **-** **-** **-** **-**

 

The young man sat above the highest building in the city, neon lights brightening up the night and the summer air hot and sticky. He watched as cars drove by, examining the humans who walked along their merry way. Teenage boys laughing and joking around as they walked through the sidewalks, talking about the most recent video games as they playfully pushed each other into In-n-Out, while girls walked in groups, giggling as they ran into the nearest CVS and emerged a few minutes later with bags upon bags of junk food in their hands. Couples went arm in arm, talking in hushed whispers and bursts of laughter as the lights from nearby shops illuminated their way.

 

Humans were so intriguing. The way they went along their way in the city, the smell of food, cigarettes and car exhaustion wafting through the air and choking you in it. Evan couldn’t help but smile. The human he was assigned to was a young teenage girl who appeared to believe she was no good at anything and spending her days sitting at her room's window, staring into the city while she cried softly into a stuffed animal.

 

With a few bent rules, the angel managed to change her life around for the better. He slowly started leaving hints around her apartment as a small push towards hobbies, and soon she was playing an electric guitar in the middle of her living room at 2 in the morning with only an oversized superhero shirt and pajama shorts, bright green fuzzy socks covering her feet. Before he knew it, her once pale grey eye was a beautiful amber, matching the eye of her girlfriend who giggled as she sat crossed legged on the couch and hyped her up.

 

He’d be assigned a new human in the following weeks, and as soon as she and her soulmate were tucked safely into the soft sheets of their bed, he gently kissed her forehead and blew her name into the fountain of crystal water, where the names of humans who were on the right track of life went.

 

**_([Human - dodie (cover by Rusty Clanton)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M87XT8uAsfo) )_ **

 

Seeing as the night progressed without any more activity, he decided to stay for a little while longer, taking his guitar off his back and gently strumming it to the sound of the song he memorized.

 

His body instantly relaxed as his fingers strummed to the familiar tune, eyes closing with ease as he let his legs dangle over the edge of the tall building. The words rolled off his tongue with ease. The night filled with the sound of his soft voice and the gentle song of his guitar, the stars glowing just a bit brighter and worries fading from the city, just for a small moment as the summer air carried the cords through the sky.

 

In his mind, Evan was home. Back in his little cabin in Canada with his family, sitting on his mother’s lap as she gently read him a story by the crackling fire and the sound of his father playing the guitar. He remembered those cold nights where he would hide under piles of blankets and giggle as his mother played hide and seek with him until she scooped him up into her arms and kissed his cheeks until they were tainted with the red of her lipstick.

 

He thought back to the times where he and a boy with a bright blue eye, at least 5 years older than him, played in the snow, the kid being rather protective and caring of him as he kept him safe from the dangers they would encounter in their crazy little adventures through the forest. The kid had an older brother who, on special occasions when he joined in, would carry Evan on his shoulders as they hiked through the woods, staring from afar at a beautiful deer with big curious eyes, grazing the green grass that surrounded the area alongside towering trees.

 

“ _Oh, I'm so, human.”_

 

_“We’re just, human.”_

 

“That’s ironic, considering you’re an angel.”

 

Evan jumped, cream coloured wings sprouting from his back and the guitar in his hand turning into a bow while the strings turned into arrows with sparks flying from their tips. He let his body fall forward until he fell off the building, his wings quickly doing the job of shooting him up into the air as he quickly turned around and aimed. The male hidden in the shadows raised his hands in defense, a glowing blue eye the only thing visible from the darkness. Stepping out in the moonlight, a shiver ran up Evan’s back as he realized what the man was.

 

A demon. A higher rank at that, from the crooked horn that sprouted from atop a mess of black hair. His face was covered with a mask, usually worn when out during their duty so angels wouldn’t recognize them if they were ever to get into a fight. Leathery wings unfolded and flew him up closer to the man in white, careful to keep his distance as he was still aiming.

 

“Calm down, I ain’t here to kill you. At least, not yet.”

 

“What are you doing here? Who sent you?”

 

“Who the fuck you think? Jesus?”

 

Evan glared at the man and suddenly shot an arrow without warning, wanting to get away from the situation as quickly as possible. The arrow exploded near the demon, smoke surrounding the area and leaving the angel a chance to start flying away as quick as possible. Before he could react, a dark figure reached out for him from his left side, grabbing ahold of the soft feathers and yanking him back roughly.

 

However, the demon clearly didn’t measure his own strength as the force caused Evan to slam back, right into the dark entity’s chest and send them tumbling out of the sky and crash land in a nearby clearing. The angel gasped for air harshly, coughing hard and rolling onto his stomach as the pain from his hurt wing traveled up his spine and paralyzed him for just a moment. Sure he was an angel, but on earth, his healing powers were limited and the landing clearly showed exactly that.

 

The demon was no better, wheezing for air as he held his head with his good hand, right one cut up and quickly bruising. After what seemed like forever, both sat up, pain prominent on Evan’s right side and leg. Looking up, the mask on the demon’s face had broken off, revealing a pale, handsome man underneath who’s bright blue eye triggered a nostalgic feeling in his gut as he stared, wide eyes.

 

“J-Jonathan?”

 

At the saying of his name, a sudden zap of pain in their colourless eyes caused both to yelp, vision blurry before suddenly, they could see the colours changing in their iris.

 

Evan’s once pale eye was a bright, ocean blue, while Jonathan’s was a soft chocolate brown. Realization hit the demon as he struggled to get up, wincing as pain shot through his ribs and caused him to once again fall back on his butt. He stared at Evan with a mixture of emotions in his eyes as memories from his childhood flashed before his eyes, cursing the heavens and the hells for his unfortunate luck.

 

An angel was his soulmate.

 

They sat on the slightly wet grass for a few more minutes, just trying to take everything in. Evan soon got up, limping towards Jonathan slowly and settling down in front of him. The demon refused to look at him, staring at his fingers, the sky, the grass, anywhere but Evan. The angel huffed in annoyance as he suddenly grabbed the taller by his chin and forcing him to look straight into heterochronic eyes.

 

“Stop ignoring me. I spent all my life looking for the one and ended up dying without ever finding my soulmate. And you. . you were in front of me the whole goddamn time and now you’re ignoring me?!”

 

Jonathan flinched as Evan rambled on, tears welling up in the angel’s eyes as his throat closed up and his words faded. He started to gently sob, looking down to his scratched up knees as he desperately tried to wipe the hot tears from his eyes. He froze as he felt cold hands grab at his wrists, looking up into the older’s eyes as Jonathan brought them close to his face and gently kissed his scraped palms. He looked up into Evan’s eyes and smiled gently, causing the angel’s heart to flutter, just like his wings.

 

“I’m sorry. . I was so scared. . it happened to me when we were younger, when you were too young to have your eye colour fade away and I just. . I thought I would end up losing you. So we moved.”

 

“Jon. .”

 

“I know I’m an idiot. I learned that lesson years later when I sat in my house, old and alone. I died the same way I lived, regretting having left your side.”

 

Evan’s lower lip trembled as he threw his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug despite his body screaming at him to stop moving and let his powers heal him up completely. Jonathan quickly returned the embrace, arms wrapping around the other’s waist and holding him close as the normal colour in their eyes returned and were only left with a faint hue of their soulmate’s shade, pulsating to the beat of their heart.

 

Now the only problem was how they would explain both their injuries and relationship to both God and Satan.


	32. Important Update

hello my lovlies!

 

I wanted to write this to let you all know that my zombie story, 'Our Last Respawn', will be abandoned.

 

Reason for this is because Im making a new one! It won't be the same because I wanted to completely rewrite it since I wrote it when I was just barely getting back into writing, but the old one will be kept up for reference, and because each comment and kudo there made me not want to give up, it made me want to keep writing for the sole purpose that writing is what makes me feel _free_

 

so thank you all for your support, and I hope you'll enjoy the new one as well! 

 

\- Ash

 


	33. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be posted on a Halloween challenge with my dear friend Kacie butttttttttttttttttttttttttt
> 
> we just gave up lmao

A medium sized candle sat atop a metal plate, catching any melting wax that fell as it burned. The classroom was filled with only the light emitting from the flicker of fire burning the wick, casting dancing shadows and laughing faces upon the walls of the room. A group of teenagers sat in a circle around said candle, dressed in tank tops and shorts and anything else that wouldn't make them sweat so much in the heavy summer heat. 

 

“Marcel, why are we here? It's summer, I don't want to be back in this hell hole during my vacations!”

 

“Aww, is little Scotty scared?”

 

“You're shorter than I so shut the fuck up.”

 

Marcel grinned mischievously and stuck his tongue out as Scott rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Craig fanned himself as he leaned against Tyler, complaining about the heat as Tyler constantly tugged his shirt from his sweaty chest. Evan sipped his cold apple juice from a carton as he sat in between Jon’s legs, who placed his chin atop Evan’s head and drank his own juice. 

 

“Is anyone going to explain why we're here? Marcel and Scotty are about to start making out and Ryan and Luke probably went off to fuck in the locker rooms.”

 

Marcel glared at Tyler as they looked like they were about to curse each other out, but was interrupted by Ryan and Luke barging into the class, wide-eyed and looking pale. Luke slammed the door shut and staggered away from it, trembling as he brought Ryan close to him. Jonathan was up on his feet in no time, rushing towards both of them and making sure they were okay. The rest of them stood up in fear, whispering harshly as they started freaking out.

 

“Luke, what did you see?”

 

“A-Anthony. . An. . Antho. .”

 

“Anthony? You mean the kid who disappeared a few days ago?”

 

“Haha, very funny you guys. Jeez, and I thought it was an actual emergency.”

 

Jonathan glared at Craig as he shrugged his shoulders, turning back to his childhood friends and scrunching his brows in worry. Ryan kept shaking, breathing heavily as he balanced between a panic attack. Luke, on the other hand, looked  _ terrified _ . His eyes were wide, and he kept mumbling the name ‘Anthony' over and over again, trying to push another word out but failing. Evan looked up at Jonathan with the same worry, turning back to the other two and coaxing them gently.

 

“Sshh. . it's okay, you're safe now. Follow the sound of my voice. . sshh, relax. .”

 

Ryan closed his eyes tightly and refused to open them. Just as they were about to call it quits and just leave, there was a heavy knock on the closed door. They jumped and some even let out a small shriek as they backed away from the door, Evan being pulled to Jon’s side as the bangs got louder. Ryan suddenly broke, bawling into Luke’s chest as the other couldn't help but start breathing faster, hyperventilating while still trying to protect his boyfriend. 

 

“H. . Help. . ! P-Please, help. . me. . !”

 

The voice sounded out of breath, lingered with pain as they kept pounding on the door, whimpering and crying out for help. Tyler started towards the door but was pulled back by Jonathan who shook his head. They started arguing, and before they noticed, Evan had gone up to the door and pushed it open, coming face to face with Anthony. 

 

The older’s face was bruised and cut, blood dripping down from his temple and cheek, as well as his broken nose. He looked at the Canadian man with relief, before he suddenly jolted forward, the sound of a gunshot ricocheting throughout the empty school as it went through the other’s body and managing to hit go through Evan’s shoulder. The Canadian grimaced and fell backward, landing on his bottom as Anthony fell forward onto the floor. More gunshots filled the air as the now lifeless body twitched with every bullet that entered. 

 

By now, the rest were either trying to find a way of busting a window or attempting to find a safe place to hide. Jonathan was pulling Evan back, yelling for help as crimson blood soiled his pale hands. Tyler was hitting the bullet-proof window as hard as he could, grabbing tables and chairs and trying his hardest to  _ get them out _ . Scott attempted to help him, wincing as his hands started bruising with the force he used. Marcel and Craig were pulling bookshelves off the wall and trying to push the heavy wood towards the doorway, freezing when boyish giggles were heard. 

 

From the darkness emerged a skinny looking boy, pale and with a white hoodie painted with streaks of blood. Ripped black jeans showed bruised knees underneath as white shoes were soaked with blood as well. Moving their clout goggles up to rest on their head, bright brown eyes stared at them with almost sickly _ joy _ , smiling widely as a taller male joined him.

 

He had bleached blonde hair, tips unintentionally dyed red as made sure not to stain beige boots. Black shirt was dirty and so were his jeans, faded and covered in a layer of blood and dirt. The boy in white held a gun in his hand, tilting his head to the side as placed the cold metal against a pale cheek. His partner popped the bubble gum in his mouth as he swung his wooden baseball bat back so it rested against his shoulder, watching the horrified look that washed over the other's faces.

 

“Boo.”

 

“J-John? Lucas? What. . w-why. .”

 

“Why? You know why. You know what you did.”

 

“We didn't do anything!”

 

John’s eyes switched over to Craig who looked at him with fear, eyes wide behind his glasses. Lucas glared at him, eyes glazed over with hatred as he cocked the gun and pointed it at the British male. His teeth clenched as his hand slightly trembled, rage bubbling in his chest as he continued staring at the person he once called friend. 

 

“You left him. You left  _ me.  _ Do you know what they did to us? How they  **hurt** us?”

 

“Lucas-”

 

“I trusted you! I trusted you to keep it a secret, and you went and told the whole football team about it! Do you even have the slightest fucking  **clue** what they did to us?”

 

Before Craig could open his mouth, Lucas pulled down his hoodie to reveal a black bruise around his neck, indented with creases of a rope as chocolate brown eyes stayed cold. Rolling up his sleeves, more and more marks and deep puncture wounds appeared as John did the same and showed the bandages wrapped around broken ribs. The rest of them looked at them with regret growing in the air as Lucas pulled the stained hoodie over his arms, concealing his wounds from the world as he straightened up and once again pointed the gun. 

 

Before anyone could react, he had pulled the trigger and shot Craig straight through the head, the now dead body falling to the ground at Marcel’s feet.

 

Outside, the night was empty and the moon was gone, replaced by the still blackness of the night. Inside the school, 7 more shots rang through the empty hallways, followed by gut-wrenching noises of a bat splitting open heads. Soon, only two boys emerged from the school doors, both covered in blood and giggling like crazy. John flicked open his lighter and pulled out two cigarettes, lighting one for himself and Lucas. 

 

Taking in a breath of the addicting nicotine, Lucas blew a large puff of smoke out before giggling and kissing John. The long-haired male pulled him closer, deepening the messy kiss as one hand held the lit cigarette and the other squeezed the younger’s ass. Pulling away, he once more pulled open the lighter and dropped it to the floor, right into a puddle that led straight into the school. In minutes, the school was engulfed in a raging fire, burning everything inside as well as the bodies of their once best friends. Looking into the fire, Lucas grinned toothily and tilted his head.

 

“Let's go.”

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

**_2 years later_ **

 

“Why are we here?”

 

“Well, we are on summer vacation. Plus, I wanted to check this place out for myself. Don't you guys know the legend?”

 

“Mason, it's just a stupid story that older kids use to scare us off. Nothing happened here but an accidental fire.”

 

Mason rolled his eyes and mocked Cam as the taller shook his head and moved his flashlight around every dark corner. Toby walked closely beside him, looking terrified as he jumped at every sound. Jay and Mason hurried on ahead, giggling and making scary noises as Eric laughed at the scared look on Toby’s face. 

 

“So what's the legend?”

 

“Toby-”

 

“2 years ago, a mysterious fire burned down the original school and when the fire department arrived, they found  _ 9 bodies.  _ They were some kids from the school, sophomores, and rumours said that their killers were some kids from their class. They were never caught.”

 

Cam groaned, but even he felt uneasy as he stared into the dark hallways, faintly hearing the laughter and chatter of the kids that used to roam the hallways two years ago.

 

From within the darkness loomed a dark force riddled with hatred and grieve, flying above the two males who put out their cigarettes.

 


	34. Ohmtoonz #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh yeah
> 
> im not all that great at writing smut / i don't really write it so detailed. my way of writing it/aesthetic is pieces of it, like polaroid pictures, that sometimes are dirty and sometimes mysterious
> 
> idk i just like how it comes out lmao

_**[( Magnets - Disclosure ft. Lorde )](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_KfnGBtVeA&start_radio=1&list=RDb_KfnGBtVeA) ** _

 

 

Luke had first noticed _ him  _ at the engagement party, high above in the Hollywood hills where they could practically touch the sky. Green lush surrounded the back of the house, ivy snaking across marble structure and pretty pale pink flowers decorating the balcony edges. His arm was wrapped tight around Evan’s waist as his fiance told stories of how great Luke was, tanned cheeks dusted a lovely shade of red as he leaned his head against the elder's shoulder. Jonathan told something about his brother, a tale from when they were young, and as he looked into his deep blue eyes, he caught sight of the most beautiful hazel green eyes over the younger’s shoulder. 

 

The man grinned handsomely, pristine white suit making him look like an  _ angel _ . The man winked guilefully as he walked slowly around the large pool, trailing his hand on the balcony edge as he walked, letting Luke drink in sight of such a majestic figure. He walked away and heading inside, past the waves of people standing around and only turning to motion him close with a slender finger. Luke quietly excused himself, saying something along the lines of needing to use the restroom. Evan's eyes slightly dulled as he watched his fiance walk away, looking down and ignoring the worried hand on his shoulder from Jonathan.

 

In the room, he took the angel, pressing the man against the wooden door and trailing heated, desperate kisses against the expanse of his pale neck. Fierce kisses were shared as nimble fingers slipped off suits and ties, pants dropped and discarded somewhere in the large bathroom. Luke remembered how  _ hot  _ and  _ dirty _ he felt as the shorter man took his fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking every digit until they were lubed up. He remembered turning the man around to face the door, bending him over and stretching him out as soft moans filled the room. 

 

Those moans transpired into muffled groans and screams, muted from the loud music outside as Luke thrust into the warm body of the angel. Too soon their little fiasco was over, and the beautiful man left the room before Luke could ask for his name. However, as he got himself cleaned up, he pulled out a small paper from his pants, something he knew for a fact wasn’t there before. On it was a number with a winky face next to it. Smiling to himself, he stuffed the paper back into his pocket and walked back to the balcony, where he wrapped his arms around his soon to be husband from behind and kissed his tanned neck softly. 

 

He’d be lying if he said that was the last time. Even after their marriage, Luke would lie awake in bed next to Evan late into the night, texting the man and biting his lower lip at the explicit pictures he’d receive. It wasn’t until the angel said goodnight that he would turn over and wrap an arm around the younger’s waist, strong hand pressing against the other’s flat stomach and whispering lowly into Evan’s ear, unaware of the tears that slipped down the Canadians face in the dark. In the morning, Evan would try to kiss his husband goodbye as he left for work, only for Luke to press a chaste kiss against his cheek and leave without another word. 

 

After what he found the  _ longest  _ day at work, Luke drove away, Once in his expensive apartment, he rushed in to take a shower, dressing in his finest suit and spraying on cologne Evan had bought for him. His husband awaited at the door, eyes wide as he questioned where he was headed. When Luke didn’t respond, he screamed, angry tears rolling down his face as he hit at the older’s chest. All he received was a hard slap to the face, leaving a dark red mark that fused with his already black eye  Without another look back, Luke drove to an expensive restaurant where he had made arrangements to have dinner with his angel. At the entrance awaited the beautiful man, receiving side looks from both women and men at the restaurant as he lusciously smiled at Luke and grabbed onto the strong arm of the man. 

 

They walked inside, and after an expensive dinner, headed to an equally high-end hotel across the street where Luke pushed the man against the door, kissing him with lust and hurry as the shorter groaned into the kiss and pushed back until he had Luke underneath him. Straddling his lap, he ran his hands up and down the older’s chest, nipping at his lips and giggling as Luke struggled to keep his eyes open. Before he knew it, Luke was enveloped in pitch darkness, everything quiet and eerie around him as he fell unconscious.

 

When he awoke, he found himself tied to a chair which tipped dangerously backward into the pool. Blinking heavily, he found himself in his own backyard, overlooking the bright city as the summer air ruffled his hair. He turned to his right upon hearing a series of footsteps approaching him, watching as the angel walked in. The man stopped t the archway and turned to his right, smiling at Evan, who stood beside a stone-faced Jonathan. The Canadian simply handed the man a lighter and looked at Luke with no emotion, face littered with cuts and bruises his so-called ‘husband’ had rained upon him.

 

Without a second thought, the man walked up to him and smiled sickly sweet, a single word leaving his lips as he pushed the older man back into the pool. 

 

“Ryan.”

 

Hazel eyes watched Luke struggle to free himself as nimble fingers flipped open the lighter and throw it into the gasoline covered pool. Without another word, Ryan was gone, the sultry angel leaving no clue to his evil doings behind.

 


	35. Krii7y #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i uh
> 
> recently went through a breakup with one of my very best friends and needed to get these bottled feelings out. 
> 
> but just like the ending, we did stay friends and still trust each other very much despite no longer being together
> 
> also im not really supposed to be on rn bc im still recovering from a stupid little incident but morgan isn't here to stop me so >:)

[I Love You (But I'm Leaving) - Rusty Clanton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9HNS22sVmU&index=1&list=RDN9HNS22sVmU)

 

 **_Jahn ❤: I really like you_ ** _._

 

_The boy's face went pink as he read over the message, a wide smile forming on his face as he squealed loudly and spun around in his chair. Quickly he texted his friends, fingers tapping as fast as they could on his keyboard._

 

**_Feb. 13, 2016, 9:33 p.m._ **

 

**_Milkyboi™: omgomgomgomg guys you won't believe what just happened_ **

 

**_bbnopp: ???_ **

 

**_MemeMaster: sounds spicy, whats up?_ **

 

**_Milkyboi™: john just told me he likes me !!_ **

 

**_bbnopp: pics or it didnt happrn_ **

 

**_Milkyboi™: /screenshot.png/_ **

 

**_MemeMaster: awww go get em tiger_ **

 

**_bbnopp: does that mean i can technically call u both my gay best friends_ **

 

**_Milkyboi™: Alex istg_ **

 

_Jaren couldn't help but giggle, switching back to his chat with John. With a shaky sigh, he typed back an 'I like you too’ before getting up and free falling backward onto his bed. Turning onto his stomach, he grabbed his pillow and squealed loudly into it, his face burning red and heart beating faster and faster. He felt nervous and giddy and every single feeling in the world, but deep down, he felt warm. Warm and happy, for he knew he finally had found his soulmate.  The older male soon texted him back with a small heart, unaware of just how hard that made the Canadian squeal with happiness._

 

**.~1 year later ~.**

 

_“Maybe if you'd act more mature we wouldn't fight over the stupidest things.”_

 

 _Jaren glared at the taller male before him, throat closing up and lungs refusing to take in oxygen. He opened his mouth to say something,_ **_anything_ ** _, but alas settled for turning on his heel and rushing to their room, slamming the door into John's face despite the other's protests. Hot, angry tears slipped down his face as he slid down the door and onto the cold, tiles below. He hugged his knees close and sobbed gently, brown-eyes filled with tears as he heard John gently sit down on the other side. It was silent for the most part, only interrupted by John sniffing and Jaren whimpering._

 

_But then a small piece of paper slipped from under the door to Jaren’s side, folded up nicely and with writing inside. Slowly opening it, the  Canadian male couldn’t help but giggle once reading John’s invitation to go out for dinner. The notes just kept coming, each having a special little note from ‘I love you’s’ to ‘Hey cutie, wanna grab some dinner with me l8r?’. He kissed every one before padding over to the closet beside their bed, placing them gently into a jar used specifically for all the notes John gave him. With a deep breath, he opened the door and was greeted with the man he fell in love with, who simply wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him breathless. They laughed into the kiss, waltzing into the living room where John pulled the younger onto his lap and hugged him tightly._

 

_“I love you.”_

 

 _Jaren_ **_swore_ ** _he felt his heart skip a beat, never having actually heard those words come straight from John's lips. With a smile, he leaned down and put their foreheads together, eyes closed gently as he caressed the other's cheek._

 

_“I love you too.”_

 

**.~2 ½ years later~.**

 

_“I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry John, I just. . I can’t live like this..”_

 

_The older male looked over at Jaren, who looked at him with heartbreaking sadness in those pretty brown eyes he came to love. The younger hung his head and wiped his eyes, turning and grabbing his duffel bag from the ground. By that point, John didn’t question it, watching through heavy lids as his boyfriend packed his bag to the brim and stomped to the door. Looking back one last time, Jaren bit his quivering lip and gripped the door frame._

 

_“If you can’t help yourself, I can’t make myself stay.”_

 

_Before John could react, his boyfriend- ex-boyfriend was gone. John struggled to stand, the air smelling of nicotine and the sweet smell of sugar Jaren loved so much. He ran to the door just in time to see the Canadian male getting in a taxi, looking out the window and catching the older’s gaze. He simply shook his head and looked down at his lap as the car pulled away, leaving John alone in the house they bought together._

 

_That night, John cried._

 

_Cried over the lost opportunities, the nostalgic memories, the sickly sweet kisses Jaren used to pepper across his face and lips as they laid in bed together. Polaroid pictures hung above the headboard on old fairy lights, dating back to their first year of dating to their current status. John whimpered as he stared at the one in which they were kissing, faces flushed and a sweet smile interrupting their kiss._

 

_It was beautiful nonetheless, and something John knew he would never get back._

 

**.~1 year later~.**

 

“Jaren?”

 

The Canadian turned around to see John, standing a few feet away with his bleach blonde hair tied back and silver rings on his fingers. Jaren grinned and pulled him into a hug, stepping back with a bright smile.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey. Uh. . sorry, I’m kind of in a rush right now. But uh, do you wanna have dinner together, say. . next week?”

 

“I’d love to.”

 

With a smile, John rolled away on his skateboard, leaving the Canadian at the street corner with a sad smile on his face. Sighing shakily, Jaren threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked the opposite way, crossing the street and letting the golden sun wash over him.


	36. Hazy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : this chapter has rather heavy material dealing with suicide, so if you are uncomfortable with such, please ignore this
> 
> This started off as a random angst idea I had that eventually turned into a more of a venting fic, where I practically just wrote my own feelings away. For the longest time I felt alone, left behind, forgotten by the people I called friends. I've been getting better now, slowly, but I am. However, it doesn't erase the damage these people caused, intentional or not, and I know for a fact it's a regret I'll have to carry for a long time, no matter how much I say I forgive.
> 
> The whole kind of sad aesthetic feeling is actually inspired from the city I live in, since during the summer it always develops a kind of longing, teenage angst kind of aesthetic, from old cafes to vintage thrift stores and summer nights so hot you can't help but walk down dirty, neon lit covered side walks

“Oh, sorry Craig. I already had plans with Brock this weekend. Maybe we can hang out next week!”

 

“Oh yeah, for sure. See you then.”

 

The british man hung up and sighed, staring at the glaring screen of his phone before tossing it onto his beanbag chair and hugging his legs close. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he closed them tight and buried his face on his knees, hugging himself as the cold grasp tightened around him and suffocated him in his room. That was the 5th person to cancel on his plans that weekend, not counting the rest who secretly went off to the mall without him.

 

Craig couldn't stop the sob that escaped his lips as he shook, nails digging into his pale arms as the air in his throat became too hard to swallow. Knowing his parents wouldn't be back until the week after next from their business meeting, he let himself break down in the darkness of his room, his cries echoing off the walls of the tore down room. Flashbacks of all the times he hung out with his friends came to him, each playing milliseconds of small mess ups that _shouldn't be getting to him._ Whether it was a roast, or a refusal to buy a treat, those seconds were stabbing him in his heart, in his chest, his _lungs._

 

He felt his vision start going black as he ran out of air, desperate gasps ripping themselves out of his throat as he attempted to crawl to the edge of the bed to stabilize himself. Before he could swing his legs over the side, Craig felt himself slipping off the bed, crash landing on the floor with a harsh hit to his head. He didn't react, he couldn't.

 

Craig let himself slowly start suffocating on the ground, tears blurring his vision as he finally, _finally_ felt himself being pulled into the comforting numbness, where his problems faded and he could finally rest without every emotion clogging his mind. The darkness was cold, with nothing around him but shadows of memories that weighed him down with regret.

 

When he awoke, he found himself still on the floor, tears, sweat and snot making his face sticky as he shivered with the cold. Feeling nothing in him, he pushed himself off the floor and stood slowly, eyes half lidded and puffy from crying as bags framed dull blue-green eyes. Craig slowly staggered into his bathroom, turning the cold water on as he slipped out of dirty clothes and got in, shivering violently as the freezing droplets of water rained on pale skin. He pushed back his wet hair and tilted his head back, letting the shower hit his face and numb it.

 

After about half an hour, where he found he could no longer breathe once again did he step out, wrapping a dry towel around himself and slipping into faded and old clothes that felt warm around him. He stared back at his phone on the beanbag, smiling almost sadly as he grabbed a pack of smokes hidden under his mattress and left his room and the haunting memories behind.

 

The british man let his legs carry him to an abandoned building in the middle of the beautiful, bustling city, so high above the people and traffic that he could practically feel himself touch the night sky. It was a building he and his friends found years ago, where they would go and act like teenagers without a care in the world, like they _ruled_ it. It was the same building where Craig had his first kiss with Tyler, lips pressing against the much taller's neck and biting down as Tyler could only shiver and let him take control.

 

He felt himself frown as he sat on the edge, his legs dangling over the side dangerously as his fingers were nimble and quick to light a cigarette and place it in his mouth, taking a deep breath of the addicting nicotine into his lungs. He breathed out the grey smoke, letting it spiral around his head and slowly disappear into the night sky.

 

Los Santos was truly beautiful at night, a hidden jewel in a sea of dark blue. A city bursting with attraction, addiction, seduction, power, adventure, not silenced by anything or anyone. Craig smiled at the cold air nipped his face, not reacting as the metal door creaked behind him and a wave of familiar laughter hit him. The voices quickly dissipated as footsteps came to a hard stop, silence filling the air as Craig only sighed and took in another puff.

 

“C-Craig. . uh, why are. . w-what are you doing here, buddy?”

 

A piece of his heart numbed over at the regret in Brian's voice, swallowing back tears as he refused to respond, simply shrugging his shoulders and scraping his nails across the pavement underneath him. Tyler stepped forward, but was stopped by Evan, who simply shook his head and stared at his friend's back.

 

_Did his shoulders always look that heavy?_

 

“Craig, we can explain. .”

 

Brock. Oh sweet, caring Brock with his sickly sweet voice dripping honey so sugary it hurt to eat. Craig closed his eyes tight as he pushed himself back slightly and stood up, letting the wind blow his open hoodie back and let it envelop him in a comforting hug, so familiar it hurt. So familiar and warm that it drowned out whatever excuse Brock was taking so long to makeup. He dropped his head and looked down at the rushing cars, at the couples holding hands and the families out eating. He examined the rustling trees and pretty white flowers that decorated them round, swaying in the wind like white curtains in an oceanside room.

 

Closing his eyes, he turned around to face the people he grew up with, eyes void of emotion as they opened to examine each closely.

 

Tyler, his first kiss.

 

Evan, his first friend in Los Santos.

 

Brock, the first person to show compassion for him.

 

Brian, his childhood friend.

 

David, the person to help him break out of his shell.

 

Jonathan, the one to bring confidence in his laughter.

 

Lui, the one that taught him to live like a kid and not worry yet about what the future awaited.

 

Anthony and Scott, the first people he could call best friends.

 

Marcel, the person who practically dragged him out of his room and brought joy to him.

 

So many people, so much life ahead for them all.

 

But there wasn't much time for him. Craig's time ran out.

 

It ran out the second he smiled brightly and said 'I love you’ to them, watching as the relief in their faces morphed into horrified expressions as he kept smiling and leaned back into the nothing behind him. The cries and screams twisted into the howling wind in his ears as gravity pulled him down, down, down. Onto the pretty white carnations planted below, to lay on them and on the soft grass that awaited.

 

Craig smiled as he closed his eyes, breathing in a last breath that was cold in his lungs as he felt himself soar high in Los Santos, away from all his problems and ugly nightmares. Away from all the bad and good. Away from the city that killed him.

 

Above the hazy summer nights and gum covered sidewalks.


	37. Krii7y #4 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made two of these at like 3-5 in the morning bc I woke up and couldn't get to sleep lmao

To say he disliked parties was an understatement.

 

Jaren  _ hated  _ parties. 

 

They always made him feel breathless, crammed together with hot, sweaty bodies and overrated rap music blasting through speakers. He squeezed past people with a drink in hand, barely avoiding elbows flying his way and nearly knocking said drink. Eventually, he made it to the porch outside, overlooking a rich neighborhood that was home to set after set of nearly identical white houses. Sighing, he plopped down on a rocking chair and pulled his legs under himself, bringing the drink up to his lips and taking sips from time to time. 

 

The Canadian didn’t even need to look up to know who it was that came to sit beside him on a lawn chair, leaning back and blowing grape scented smoke through chapped lips. They both sat in silence, the muffled music sounding far away as they basked in each other’s presence. Soon, Jaren broke that silence with a sigh, placing his drink on the wooden ground and leaning back into the soft cushion.

 

“What do you think of the party, John?”

 

“Overrated.”

 

Jaren snorted softly as the older man grinned cheekily and brought his vape pen back up to his lips, taking in a deep breath of the flavored nicotine and letting it out slowly. Jaren watched the smoke slowly disperse and was left staring into John’s eyes with his own. No words were exchanged as John slowly leaned forward, placing a cold hand against the younger’s cheek. The Canadian man smiled and practically nuzzled right up, looking back up at John through thick, sultry lashes as the other man’s breath nearly stopped. 

 

He couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and capturing the younger’s lips in a bruising kiss. Jaren groaned as his hands tangled in the other’s long, bleached hair, leaning off the chair in order to deepen the kiss. John let his right hand travel to Jaren’s hip, pushing up his black hoodie and exposing milky white skin to the hot air outside. His coloured nails scraped his waist as he attempted pulling him closer, both yelping as Jaren slipped off the side of the recliner and crash landed on the floor, pulling John down in the process. They stayed quiet before suddenly bursting out in laughter, sitting up with wild grins and mischievous eyes. After their laughter died down, Jaren looked down after feeling something wet against his legs, and groaned when discovering the spiked punch had spilt against his skinny jeans. 

 

“Guess it’s time to ditch this party.”

 

“Come on, I’ll take you home. I have some extra sweatpants in the trunk that you can wear.” mentioned John as he stood up and helped his friend-boyfriend? Lover? Whatever they were now, onto his feet before they both walked down the brightly lit streets and to a more run down neighborhood, with slightly dimmer lights but still bright nonetheless. As John got to his car and opened the door, Jaren staring at him with his eyebrows scrunched and looking between his pants and John.

 

“I don’t want to get your car dirty, but there’s nowhere to change.”

 

”How about you just. . don’t.”

 

“What?” 

 

John nudged towards the backseat of his old Volkswagen Beetle, whose paint was chipping and showing rust underneath. Jaren blinked slowly, taking his time answering before swallowing and slowly nodding. John smiled and opened up the door, pulling down the front seat before shimming his way inside and settling down. Jaren took a deep breath in and slowly got inside, closing the door behind himself as he bent down awkwardly and settled down onto John’s lap. The older man immediately held onto his hips, running his hands up and down as he looked into the other’s eyes for consent.

 

Instead, he received a longing kiss, causing him to smile as they made out in the back of John’s car. When they pulled away, Jaren groaned and moved his head back as teeth nipped at his sensitive neck, sucking bruises onto his Adam apple and squeezing his ass. He whined when John slipped a hand under his hoodie, taking a perky nipple in between his fingers and teasing it as he continued sucking hickies onto Jaren’s soft skin. Before they knew it, clothes were shed and thrown blindly around the small buggy, leaving shirts hanging from the steering wheel and wrinkled jeans sprawled against the dashboard. 

 

John licked his lips at the view before him, eyes filled with lust as he leaned slightly back. Jaren panted heavily and grinded down onto the front of John’s stretched jeans, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he practically drooled in pleasure. His sweater and dirty jeans were discarded and thrown somewhere, leaving him only in a loose shirt that hung off a slim shoulder and boxer briefs wet with precum. The older man grinned as he slipped his jeans and boxers down so they pooled around his ankles, watching as his lover stared at his hard on with hungry eyes.

 

“You ready baby boy?”

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

Jaren immediately slipped off his briefs and watched closely as John pulled out a small container of lube from a compartment and smeared it over his fingers, eyeing the younger as his hand slipped between his cheeks and pressed against his puckered hole. The Canadian groaned as one finger slipped in slowly, stretching him out just slightly. Before he knew it, he was moaning like a whore as three fingers fucked him, making him pant and whine John's name. The older man chuckled as he pulled his wet fingers out slowly, smearing the leftover lube on his member before lifting Jaren's hip up slightly and pressing the tip against the place the younger needed him the most.

 

Slowly, but surely, Jaren eased his way down, letting out a long whine at the burning stretch. He panted as he bottomed out, gripping John's thighs as they both panted heavily. They kissed slowly and lovingly, John making sure to stay as still as possible so he wouldn't hurt his baby boy. Jaren tilted his head back as the other's hot mouth trailed down his neck, placing his hand on the foggy mirror and slightly dragging it down as he got used to the stretch and slowly started moving. 

 

The buggy moved violently with their rapid movements, moans and screams muffled by the tightly shut windows. Jaren covered his mouth with a shaky hand, tears streaming down his sweaty face as he moved his hips down to meet John's upward thrusts, moaning and whining with each movement. It wasn't long before he was sobbing loudly with pleasure, the constant pounding of his prostate combined with the tight, rapid flicks of the older's wrist being too much for his lithe body. Too soon he was coming, yelling John's name so loud he was sure the whole neighborhood had heard him. He continued sobbing as John kept up his thrusts, overstimulating him to the point that it hurt. However, a few more thrusts later and John was coming with a groan, stilling himself as he unloaded into the younger.

 

They both sat panting heavily, faces and bodies covered in sweat as the windows were foggy from their hot breaths, the car reeking of sex. Jaren's dark brown curls stuck to his forehead, lashes thick with tears and smooth stomach covered in his own come, his shirt having been pulled up so it wouldn't get soiled. John gently placed kisses on his lover's shoulders, slowly and lovingly as he could feel Jaren quivering violently as he came down from his high. 

 

Half an hour later, they found themselves sitting in the front seats, both cleaned up and Jaren wearing John's extra pair of sweats. The windows were pulled down to let the sex reeking air out, instead replaced with the grape laced nicotine smoke from John's vape. As they slowly drove down the empty streets, Jaren let his chin rest on the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the window sill as he watched the houses pass by slowly.

 

“Does this mean we're something?”

 

“I mean, I'm down for boyfriends rather than have this be a one night stand. But it's your decision, Jaren.”

 

“Boyfriends sounds gay. I like it.”

 

“Boyfriends it is then.” replied John with a soft smile, looking at the younger man through his peripheral vision. Jaren giggled and leaned to his left to place a gentle kiss against the older man's cheek, a cheeky smile on his pretty face.

 

Maybe parties weren't so bad after all.


	38. Krii7y #5 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second one i wrote at the devil's hour 
> 
> also my allergies randomly decided to pop up so i dont really have rhe energy to check for grammatical mistakes oops

Jaren loved fashion.

 

He loved the clothes, the styles, the new and the old, everything and anything fashion offered he loved. He was known on his Instagram to show off heavily priced shoes as if they cost nothing, and post his different outfits he wore throughout the week.

 

But there were certain outfits he kept to himself, strictly worn around the house when he knew his boyfriend was in a mood. Jaren had first gotten into them after visiting Toby at the Misfits house, or as they called it, the 'Misfits Manor’. Bordie was over visiting as well, and after a while of joking around, managed to convince Jaren to slip into a pale pink skirt that hovered around his thighs, long white legs looking slender in his outfit. The Kiwi and the Aussie giggled along, complimenting how  cute he looked in the skirt. He laughed it off, but on his last day there, shyly asked Bordie where she had gotten the skirt, to which she giggled and handed it to him, telling him to just keep it if he liked it so much.

 

He soon found himself wearing it around his house when he was alone, combined with an oversized long sleeve shirt that covered his hands and white socks that nearly reached his knees. When he had gotten together with John, he hid it somewhere deep in his closet, petrified of what the older male would do if he found out Jaren liked wearing skirts.

 

However, it had gotten him into more trouble than he expected after John found it one day while cleaning out their closet.

 

The Canadian male found himself sitting on their bed, hanging his head shamefully as his boyfriend practically glared at him and crossed his arms, skirt thrown onto the ground between the both of them. The air was still and silent, thick with suspense that Jaren nearly choked as he tried to talk. He eventually sighed and pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his hands, a nervous habit be had.

 

“I-It's. . it's mine. .”

 

“Oh, don't start with that bull-”

 

“I'm serious. It r-really is mine. . I can prove it. .”

 

Hesitantly, he pulled out his phone and pulled up his camera roll, handing John his phone with his head still hanging. The older slowly took his phone and looked through pictures of the younger man in the pastel pink skirt, taking in the way the skirt rolled up his thighs to expose milky skin underneath. His breath hitched when he got to one where Jaren wore a white knitted sweater, the hem of it pulled up and held between his teeth. The younger was kneeling on the ground, eyes half-lidded and face red as one hand held the phone and the other pulled his skirt up, not enough to see underneath, but enough to cause a shiver to go down John's back.

 

He looked back up to the younger, who had his face hidden in his hands. He cleared his throat and turned off Jaren's phone, placing it next to his on their bedside table and looking at the skirt with hungry eyes.

 

“Put it on.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said put it on.”

 

Jaren swallowed thickly and grabbed the piece of clothing off the wooden ground, not missing the way John tried to hide his growing erection. His smiled slightly and got up, nimble fingers slowly unbuttoning his skinny jeans and pushing them down at a torturous pace, alongside his boxers, leaving his lower half exposed to his horny boyfriend. He turned and grabbed the skirt from the bed, bending down and curving his back as he slowly stepped into the clothing that caused all this. John groaned softly as he drank in the view of the younger's rosy pink puckered hole, practically begging him to fuck him.

 

Jaren made sure to come up slowly, letting the cotton slide up his legs and eventually rest against his waist, where he closed it with a button on the side and zipped it up. Turning around, he turned a dark red at the hungry look John gave him, standing completely still as the older man neared him slowly. John couldn't help but look down, running his fingers gently across the exposed thighs and to the hem of the pink material, fingers dancing around until they cupped a cheek and squeezed tightly. Jaren let out a soft moan, leaning up to capture the taller's lips in a hot kiss. They stood at the end of their bed, making out and groping like horny teenagers for a good while before John grabbed ahold of Jaren's waist and turning him around to face the bed. Jaren yelped as he was bent over, his upper half resting against the bed while his lower half was being held up by his boyfriend's tight hold.

 

“The things you do to me, baby. Fuck, do you even know how hot you look in the skirt? So cute and sexy, all for me.”

 

Jaren shivered as kisses were pressed against his neck, shirt pushed up enough so that John could press a trail of kisses down the curve of his back. He buried his face into the mattress as John kissed his lower back, and nearly screamed as he felt something wet press against his hole. He panted and cried out in pleasure as John huffed a laugh, continuing to press his tongue in and out of Jaren, practically tongue fucking him to lube him up. Right when Jaren felt himself about to come, John pulled away, panting and giving a small tentative slap to the younger's hip.

 

Jaren whined and pressed back as John shushed him gently, moving away to reach over to the bedside drawer. Pulling out lube, he pushed down his pants and boxers down quickly, coating his fingers in a thick layer of lubricant and pressing the pads of his fingers against the other's now red hole. The Canadian let out a long moan as the tip of two fingers pressed in, moving in and out slowly before eventually thrusting in completely. He cried out when those fingers hit his sweet spot, rubbing and pressing roughly and causing his whole body to shake. Too soon those fingers were gone, leaving him feeling empty.

 

That problem was quickly resolved as John pressed the tip of his cock against his entrance, pushing in slowly and practically stretching him to his limits. Jaren was barely given time to adjust before John was moving, slowly at first before speeding up as he heard Jaren's quiet whimpers turn into pleasured moans. The bed rocked in time to their fucking, banging against the wall and denting said wall a bit. Jaren gripped the bed sheets tightly, biting his lower lip hard in an attempt to quiet his cries. John quickly noticed and couldn't help wrap his hand around the younger's throat, gripping his chin with his thumb and forefinger and pulling his head back a bit. Jaren gasped as his back arched, letting John hit his prostate repeatedly as his cries got louder and louder.

 

“J-John. . I’m-I’m close. . ! Oh fu-fuck. .”

 

With that, the older man went wild, pounding into the body beneath him with as much force as he practically could. The vicious thrusts mixed with the sweet words whispered into his ear was too much for the Canadian man to handle as he came with a silent scream, spraying all over his stomach and the bedsheets underneath. A couple of thrusts later, John joined him, pressing hard as he came deep into the younger with a groan. They both stayed still, panting heavily as their sweat glistened in the afternoon sun pouring into the room. John gently pressed kisses against the younger's neck as he pulled out, praising him quietly.

 

Jaren definitely needed to ask Bordie for more skirts.


	39. Daithi de Terroriser #3 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cant do explicit smut lmao it's weird. brief mentions of smut is what I mostly do cause ya know, it's more aesthetically pleasing in writing
> 
> With that ima take a break from smut like these last couple of ones, just not my thing tbh

“Happy birthday, David!”

 

The Irishman woke up with a jolt, nearly slamming his forehead against the other man practically on top of him. Brian yelped as he quickly moved back, pouting softly as David groaned and leaned against the headboard. He placed his hands against the older’s hips and smiled softly as Brian leaned down to give his boyfriend a tight hug.

 

“Happy birthday, my love.”

 

“Thank ye, Brian.”

 

“I also have a little. . “surprise” for ye.”

 

The youngest raised a brow at the man on his lap, who bit his lower lip with a grin and came to rest his chin on the taller’s shoulder as he gently peppered kisses up and down the pale skin. David sighed and relaxed more into the bed as Brian kissed up to his ear, nibbling gently as he whispered.

 

“Lay down, love.”

 

David waited for Brian to get off before he slid out of the covers and laid back on his back, watching with half lidded eyes as the older man crawled over him and kissed him deeply. Groaning into the kiss, the Irishman lifted his hips as Brian’s fingers tugged at the waistband of his boxers and slowly pulled them down, breaking the kiss to wrap long fingers around his boyfriend’s hardening erection. The younger moaned softly as Brian crawled down slowly, slapping the now hard member against his cheek as Brian giggled and flicked his tongue against the tip. 

 

“Fock, Brian. .”

 

Brian huffed a laugh as he kept licking and sucking the tip softly, moaning as David ran his hands through soft curls and tugged. The older suddenly took him all the way, gagging slightly but sucking hard nonetheless. Bobbing his head fast, David arched his back and gasped for air, pulling on the other’s hair  _ hard _ . Just as he thought he was about to fall over the edge, Brian pulled away slowly, hollowing out his cheeks and dragging his tongue up the other’s hard member, drool gliding down and staining the white sheets underneath. Panting, Brian licked his lips and reached into the drawer besides their bed, rummaging blindly through it as he marked his boyfriend’s neck with bruises and bites.

 

Taking out a bottle of lube, he sat up pulled off the cap, squirting a good amount onto his fingers and looking up to meet David's eyes. With a wink, he closed the bottle and placed it besides him on the bed before throwing the younger's legs over his shoulders. David groaned and covered his face as Brian pressed the pads of his finger's against his entrance, shushing the younger softly before pressing in the tip.of the first.

 

A few minutes and 3 fingers later, David was panting and moaning without shame, biting his lip harshly as Brian soon lined up and looked up at his boyfriend with eyes filled with love. He leaned down to kiss him with hunger, pushing in slowly and stilling himself as to prevent him from hurting the birthday boy. David groaned into the kiss as he pulled away and threw a glare at Brian, surprising the older man a bit.

 

“If ye don't move in the next 5 seconds, I will-”

 

He interrupted by his own loud moan escaping his lips as Brian dragged himself out slowly, chuckling at the shaky mess his boyfriend became. 

 

“Ssh, let me take care of ye, Davey. .”

 

With that, Brian slowly started moving, beautiful broken moans escaping David's lips with each push and pull of the other's hips. He panted and didn't hold back his moans, rocking his hips in time with Brian's thrusts as the older man peppered kisses across his collarbone, neck and face. Taking the taller Irishman's hand in his own, Brian griped it against the sheets and pressed a loving kiss against David's sweaty forehead, pushing back black locks of tangled knots.

 

“I fockin’ love ye, David. . I- fock. .”

 

“I l-love ye. . ngh! I love y-ye too. . Now-”

 

Grabbing ahold of Brian's locks, David pulled him closer and scratched the older's back, gasping and nearly screaming in pleasure as Brian moved just the right way. 

 

“Don't ever leave me.”


	40. Daithi de Mini #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was cute to write uwu

The British man jumped slightly as he was snapped out of his daydreaming by his ringtone playing at full blast in his empty apartment. Cursing softly under his breath, he picked his phone up and answered it, pressing it between his ear and his shoulder while he was busy chopping up some vegetables. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Craig.”

 

At the familiar Irish accent, Craig smiled softly and readjusted his phone so it would be more comfortable against his ear.

 

“Hey there, David. How are you, love?”

 

“I’m good. Just couldn’t sleep without hearing ye.” David confessed softly, sleep lacing his already deep voice as Craig could hear a bustle of noises in the background. Not taking his eyes away from his task, Craig continued preparing his dinner, huffing a soft laugh as he heard his boyfriend yawn. 

 

“Did you go out to the city again? You gotta remember what the doctor told you, don’t force your body so hard. You’re still recovering.”

 

“I know, I know. But I couldn’t sleep.”

 

Craig sighed as David chuckled, a comfortable silence overcoming their call as the noises continued on the other side of David’s call.

 

“So, you excited for next week?”

 

“Fock yeah I am. I’ve been waiting for this day for nearly 4 focking years. It would’ve been 3 if I hadn’t-”

 

“Gotten sick. I know, my love. I know,” the british man interrupted as he could practically hear him pout. Crag giggled softly as he threw in his cut vegetables into the sizzling pan humming a soft tune as David went quiet. Suddenly, there was an unexpected knock at the door, surprising Craig as he cleaned his hands on a towel besides the sink and once again readjusted the phone on his ear.

 

“There’s someone at my door right now. Do you believe it, at this hour? What could they possibly want.”

 

David suddenly hung up as Craig stared at his screen with confusion, making a mental note to call his boyfriend back as he unlocked the door and swung it open. He expected to see his brother standing there asking for a place to crash, or maybe Jay holding pizza boxes with a couple of games for them to stay up all night playing.

 

Instead, he was met with the tall figure of his boyfriend standing before him, dark bags under his eyes and hands wringing nervously in front of him as he bit his lower lip in worry. Craig gasped sharply as he stood frozen for a good couple of minutes, both men just staring at each other with dazed looks, taking in the little features they hadn’t been able to tell while just talking through a screen.

 

Craig noticed that David was skinnier than he looked through his webcam, his clothes hanging loose against his tall boney figure. David took in the light freckles that adorned the shorter’s face, faint and barely there, but still prominent if you stare long enough, which is what he was currently doing. They stood there for a couple more minutes, just taking in each other’s presence for the first time before Craig suddenly launched himself on his boyfriend, hugging him tight and close as tears threatened to spill. David immediately hugged back, kissing the top of the shorter’s head as he smiled against dyed hair.

 

“Y-You’re a massive asshole, you k-know?” Craig managed to stutter out, muffled by the cotton shirt he currently had his face pressed against. The irishman wanted tot protest, but simply chuckled as Craig looked up and beamed a bright smile at him, the first one in a long time. After a few more minutes of hugging, Craig helped his partner carry his luggage inside, soon sitting at the kitchen table with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands to soothe their nerves.

 

“So, what made you want to come over earlier?”

 

“Ye did. I just couldn’t wait any longer, I wanted to see ye so badly.” David whispered, looking down at the warm drink and taking a sip from it as frosting stuck to his upper lip. The british man giggled and wiped it away with a napkin, his hand lingering on the other’s face for a few seconds before quickly pulling away and standing up to stir his food on the stove. David stared at the backside of his lover, worrying his lower lip with his teeth, knowing full well Craig only cooked this late when he was having one of his anxiety episodes.

 

Standing up slowly, he went over and wrapped his arms around the shorter;s waist, settling his chin down on top of the other’s head and closing his eyes as Craig froze before relaxing against the gentle hold. Staying there for a few more moments, the British man couldn’t help but turn around to face his boyfriend, taking in the other’s face into his hands and running his thumb against the high cheek bones and laughing wrinkles of the side of his yes. Against his brow bones and chapped lips. His eyes landed on his lip as his stared for a bit, glancing back up at the taller for consent.

 

Nothing was said as David gently leaned in and captured the younger’s lips in a soft, loving kiss, their breath escaping their lungs as they kissed in front of the open window overlooking the city, streets lit by dim lights and kids in skateboards laughing as they ran down the streets. Nightingales sung their pretty songs as music blared from an apartment above, laughter of a family wafting through the window from the cozy home below. They only pulled away from their kiss when their lungs screamed for air, both panting softly as their lips were glossy from their messy kiss.

 

Before they knew it, they were laughing happily, swaying to the beat of the song playing in the room above, twirling under the gold light of the dim light bulb and in front of windows looking out to old, retro streets. David twirled Craig once more before wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him close, their faces mere centimeters apart as happy smiles filled their heart with a warm feeling.

 

Love was truly in the air. 


End file.
